We're What we are
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: YYH & YGO crossovers- Short version Hiei have strange dreams poping out from no where. Kurama found his long lost brother. Yugi's only clue to his parents was a golden ring. Read and Please review, PLEASE! ON HOLD
1. Hiei's strange dream

"Before anyone start reading this story, is a Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
  
There may be some grammar mistakes, but I will correct it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
XXX  
  
Darkness fills the night; mist fills the air of the ally...  
  
No sound could be heard....But wait...  
  
A small black figure appeared raced among the mist with a small bundle wrapped in a purple cloth in the figure's arm. Behind the black figure many shadows soon followed the black figure's trail.  
  
As the flowing shadows vanished from sight, the silence air was filled with the sound of a baby sobbing. "Shhhh, little one, they are not after you. You are safe." A soft smoothing voice spoke to a golden bangs and black hair with red highline at the tip of the child's spike hair.  
  
The black figure sat in the dark calming the crying bundle. "Daddy is always here for you..unfortunately they are after me." Place the now sleeping bundle softly onto the pavement. "You're not safe with me." Then leaving the safety of the dark ally corner and into the danger zone.  
  
While the black figure was trying to find a way to get out of the misty ally aimlessly dashing....  
  
Till....  
  
"There you are little devil." A shadow figure appeared in front of the black figure.  
  
"You again." The black figure growled as he tries to back away.  
  
"Hm, hm, hm. What an 'A' Class demon like you doing in the flintiness of the human world?" As another shadow appear behind the black figure, as others started to appear till the black figure was surround by shadows. "Now be a good demon and surrender to us." One of the shadows speaks.  
  
"What if the answer is......NO!?"  
  
"Then you are in trouble, GET HIM!" Before the black figure could make his escape, the trap has been activated. A sea of shadows swallowed the black figure like a huge wave.  
  
'HIKARI!' Was the last thought that came to the figure's mind......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was cool and quite......  
  
"HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maybe not tonight......  
  
Hiei, an 'A' class demon working for Prince Koema along side with Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kawabarm and Youko Kurama. Hiei who was sleeping in his tree was rudely interrupted by his dream.  
  
"Curse this stupid dream, this is the third time in a week." A black spike hair demon whose sleep been interrupted by a dream..... Got irritated cause he was having trouble sleeping. "AHG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I don't get any sleep, I don't think I will be able to stay awake for the meeting with Koenma!"  
  
Growling in frustration looking for answers only to be answer by the meowing and the hissing of the stray cats. "SHUT UP! Stupid cats." Yelled quietly before returning to his slumber.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
NEXT MORNING  
  
[AT KOENMA'S PALACES]  
  
"Youko Kurama and Hiei, I got a mission for you. Two Demons actives around the city call as Domino, I want you two to go and investigate it and bring the lost demons. Oh and Kurama I heard that you going to transfer to Domino high."  
  
"Yeah....For a few months only....."  
  
"So, what is so special about these two Demons?" Hiei asked, Truth is that he wants to get the job done quick, so he could catch a bit more shuteye.  
  
Koenma rest his hands on the stacks of papers with a sigh. "One of the two demons gives out a strong demon chi, you would not have trouble with that one. But the other one, his or her demon chi is very faint, I bet you two will be having trouble with that one." Explain Koenma.  
  
"Koenma? Could you give me more info on the two demons? Kurama asked the Prince. "Ok, I start with the fainter one, which I have no clue of identity.....but....." Koenma shuffled the few bits of paper with nervous. "Hiei may I asked you to step outside for a while." This caught the fire demon off guard, but it did not convene that him to get out of the room. "I would explain to you what happen okay?" Kurama gave his best to get Hiei out of the room in exchange on what event happen in the room.  
  
"Oh, right..." With that Hiei vanish form sight. "Koenma what is it that you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Well, Kurama, it is quite difficult to tell about the..." Before Koenma could finish. "Please don't tell me that he or she is another 'S' class blood demon. I don't think an 'A' class can handle another one only...." Kurama wave his hands up in a 'no, no, no way' position.  
  
Koenma laugh. "Don't worry, it's not that. I just don't know how to brake this news to you..." As he wrap his finger around each other and rested his head on them.  
  
"What if I say? About your brother?" The topic caught Kurama off guard. "I heard and read about him. Speedy Spike, is that what they call him?"  
  
"But that is the most painful thing in my life. My little brother.....he sacrificed himself for me." Kurama's fists rolled up into a ball and shaking with rage. "I'll never forgive myself or that hunter for his death. I don't think he will ever forgive me either."  
  
"Don't worry, I think he has already forgiven you." Koenma began, "If not he might not have reborn with you as your twin, and to carry on with the conversation we left off. He's the one whose giving out his own chi for demons to follow."  
  
"WHAT!" This caught Kurama's attention. "You got to joking! My mother says that I'm the only child. How is it possible that I have a twin brother without knowing that I have one?" Kurama asked the prince.  
  
"To answer, I'm not joking with you. Secondly you have been separate from him since birth, he was taken by your birth father." Koenma watches Kurama's aura raising with excitement as Kurama leapt towards Koenma. "How do he look like? Where he lives? What am I going to say to him?"  
  
Kurama started to loose his cool and when into his hidden hyper stage. "Truly Kurama, I don't know how he look like or where he lives, my men have lost sight of him and your father at that time." The fox demon face fall towards the ground animation style.  
  
'Why do my happiness always lasts for a short time only?'  
  
"But I have something might help." Koenma disappeared under the table then reappeared with a glass bottle of blue liquid seal up tight.  
  
"This blue liquid has the ability to bring out the demon form out the person, it does not affect humans."  
  
The fox demon picks up the glass bottle and started to exanimate it. "You have to be careful with that stuff, I only have two bottle of it here, it takes months to make or get such things."  
  
"Also if you want to see your brother's full fox form, make sure that all of them drool over him." Picking up the papers. "Ok...... Before I sent you and Hiei off, your brother fox form will have black tips ears, four brown sock feet and a very spiky tail."  
  
As Koenma lean back on his chair . "After finding your brother, you and Hiei have to find the other one fast, it will not be easy." Putting both his hands on his face. "If that demon falls into the wrong hands, the human world, the demon world and my world will be a hell of destruction." Explained.  
  
"But what makes that demon so special?"  
  
"..."  
  
"A Golden Eye Demon."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sorry, if it's short. So how did it go? Please Review and the words are PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh, by the way, could someone tell me what kind of cards did Yugi and Seto uses. If you know please Email me to the_magicwar@yahoo.com (My Partner in crime) or dark_magic_warrior@yahoo.com (Sister's)  
  
Or to play safe the_magic_war@yahoo.com.sg (Mine!)  
  
Thank you. 


	2. Ryou and the sliver Kitsune

"Before anyone start reading this story, is a Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
  
There may be some grammar mistakes, but I will correct it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
XXX Part 2  
  
"A Golden eye!"  
  
"But Koenma, the golden eye was a legend to all demons, their power will be able to control a world call the shadow realm, but now none seems to exists."  
  
"Not only that, how can one just reappear out of no where, when all it's ancestors have been killed?" Kurama question the young prince.  
  
"I don't know the answer for that, but I once knew a human who gain that power in Egypt." Koenma pulled out a book from his drawers, flipping through the pages in a rapid speed. "Here, he was the pharaoh of Egypt. He was also our first sprit detective, until his father's death."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know in Egypt have detectives like us." Kurama stared at the page. "There's more..." Flipping the page over. "He gave his soul to stop this power, the reason is because his people started to using his power for their own purpose."  
  
"So his people found out his power, started using it and he die to stop his power from flowing." Kurama has his hand under his chin. "Also you are thinking this golden demon is a the next prince of Egypt?" Koenma nodded his head. "You are correct half of it, but the other half is how he or she was able to get into the time line and also the child has demon blood."  
  
"Oh no, the way your saying it is like another 'S' class demon was able to travel through time." Kurama groaned. "More like got caught in a time wrap and sent to the pharaoh's time line, and fall for the pharaoh." Koenma explained. Hiei reappear behind Kurama. "Do you know you are taking your own sweet time."  
  
"Sorry Hiei." Turning back prince to continue his conversion, leaving a very sleepy Hiei.  
  
"Hm. May I know what are you two chatting about?"  
  
"Egypt" Returning to their conversion.  
  
'Egypt? Why do that rings a bell?' Hiei though as pictures of a man in gold and crown, kneeing in front of him, with his hands out. 'Why are these pictures and dreams popping out of no where?' Shaking the version away.  
  
'First about a baby, now a guy in gold and a crown...' But his train of thoughts crashed when Kurame told him that he's leaving... 'Maybe I put them a side for now...'  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
In Domino city  
  
Ryou Bakura has his own trouble of dreams to deal with.  
  
He was running through the woods, but it seems the plants had move out from his path. 'Why am I running? Have I been chase?' Ryou thoughts, he tried to turn around but his body refuses to listen. 'If I'm not been chase, what am I chasing?'  
  
He jumped over big bushes as it was blocking his way, as he landed with a thud to see a sliver kitsune with five beautiful bushy tail and golden eyes. "I got you now demon."  
  
To Ryou's left was a hunter with his gun aiming at the trapped kitsune. For some reason Ryou was paralyzed at the hunter's glare.  
  
Still paralyzed Ryou realized that the sliver kitsune's right hind leg was twisted badly, with this left front paws caught in a trap.  
  
Tears began to flow from the sliver kitsune's golden eyes.  
  
-CLICK-  
  
Ryou's paralyzed body somehow unfroze, he turned to see the hunter had loaded his gun and was about to press the trigger. Ryou's scream and without thinking Ryou jumped in front of the injured sliver Kitsune...  
  
BANG!!!!  
  
Ryou's vision landed to the ground, as something was burning in his side, making it very difficult to breath and to stand.  
  
Ryou's eyes trail towards the sliver kitsune before his vision started to fuzzy like a bad television screen...  
  
He felt his body landed with a loud thud as the bullet had burned into his side. Hearing chains as the sliver kitsune strugglers from its trap.  
  
Then lumping toward him. Ryou felt the sliver kitsune nudging him to get up, but the sound of an empty bullet shell drop to the ground. Ryou sported the hunter has just reloaded a new bullet and took aim.  
  
Again Ryou tackled the sliver kitsune to the ground......  
  
BANG!  
  
This time it hit Ryou hard; he couldn't breath, as there were two bullets in his side that hurt so badly.  
  
/ I can't take this any longer! It's burning and hot.Hot. /  
  
/ Can't breath... /  
  
// Ryou? Ryou? Hey wake up. //  
  
Staring one last time at the crying sliver kitsune before blacking out...  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Ryou fell off his bed. "Bakura." Lying on the floor looking up at his look alike.  
  
"You all right?" Ryou's eyes nearly pop out. His darker self worried about him. (The sky will drop) "Right now? You could say.. Yes.Why?"  
  
"You were yelling thorough our link with a 'No' first, then you said something about can't breath?"  
  
Bakura was Ryou's Yami who never care about his light before. / Why do you care? /  
  
"What! Those dreams of your have somehow affected me!"  
  
"Whatever.." This was the first time Ryou ever snapped at his darker self. // Hope you are ready to run to school.. // As Bakura disappeared into the ring.  
  
'Ready to run to school?' The question puzzled Ryou at first but later found out why...  
  
I'M LATE!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Domino High School." Kurama stared at the sheet of paper.  
  
'Transferring me to this school, is it a good idea?' Looking from the paper to the big school. 'At least Koenma gave Hiei and me a mission in Domino or I have to chase after the train to get home everyday..'  
  
"Ryou!" Kurama's train of though crashed at the loud call, turned to see who's the caller. A yellow hair boy about the same age as him came rushing with three others. "What did you do Ryou? Dye and tame that spike hair? Also you got contact lance?"  
  
"Err.. Do I know you?"  
  
"What? Ryou, it's me Joey? Joey Wheeler." Kurama shook his head. "I'm really sorry, I don't know anyone name Joey Wheeler." But the blonde hair boy was showing signs that he wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgotten what happen on duel island?" This time a brown hair girl asked as she pushed the blonde a side. "Sorry, I never heard this before. I'm."  
  
Kurama was cut off when someone bump onto him as he and the stranger fell forward. "Sorry, sorry. Are you all right."  
  
A white hair boy with soft spikes stood up bowing repeatedly 'sorry' manner. Kurama took a good look at the white boy; he could pass Kurama, as his twins only different were the hair and the eyes.  
  
"Ryou? If your Ryou who is this?" A short boy with wild yet spikes with red highlights and golden bands asked as Kurama picked himself up and dust his uniform a little. "My name is Shuuichi Minamin but please call me Kurama, I', the new exchange student."  
  
"My name is Yugi Mutou, the blonde hair as you know is Joey Wheeler." Pointed to the boy next to him. "This is Tristan Taylor and beside him is Tea Gardner and last but not least, Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Please to meet you."  
  
"Please to meet you too."  
  
But just they were about to get to know each other the bell had to ring...  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
[In Class]  
  
"Man, Yugi about that Kurama guy what do you think of him?" Joey asked as he plopped himself onto the chair. "He's a nice guy, I wonder which class he's in?" Yugi answered him.  
  
"But don't you think this is a bit strange?" Tea asked.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I meant that Kurama look almost alike Ryou, it's like they are twins.." "But Tea, my father told me that I was the only child... There's no way I have a twin..." Ryou cut in but also pause.  
  
"But now you say it, I got a feeling that something is missing.." Ryou's words were cut short when the teacher steps in.  
  
"Class, we have an exchange student, he is.." The teacher turned to write the exchange student's name as the student walked in.  
  
All the female students falls head over heels for the new student, some of the males also have the same face as well. Only Yugi, Joey, Tea and Ryou. (Tristan is in another class.) were dumb stunned. "Shuuichi Minamino. I hope you people will make him feel comfortable."  
  
"Hello to you my fellow, classmates." Kurama bowed politely towards the love strike class. "Shuuichi please the seat behind Ryou Bakura. Ryou may you.."  
  
"No need of that sir, I've met Ryou on my way to school." As Kurama swiftly move to his new sitting arrangement.  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou were having their lunch on the school rooftop.  
  
The usual Joey and Tristan were pigging out as well fighting over their lunch, Yugi and Ryou tried to break them apart from each other while Tea just sigh in defeat.  
  
"My lunchbox taste better than yours!"  
  
"No Joey! Mind got much better taste!"  
  
"Why you!" Joey abandons his lunchbox to pound on Tristan.  
  
"Joey, please stop fighting." "Yeah Tristan, they are just food." Yugi and Ryou had arm locked both Joey and Tristan. Preventing them from biting each other's head.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
All heads turned towards the door to see Kurama look at them with a puzzled expression, holding a glass like bottle. "Hey Kurama? What you got there?" The curiosity caught Joey's eyes like a moth to a fire.  
  
"Oh this?" Lifting the glass bottle to the sun showing the shine blue like liquid splashing side by side of the glass.  
  
"This was one of my project which I've competed in my old school." Opening the sealed bottle, which gave out a very foul smell. 'I didn't know it stinks this much...'  
  
"Whatever it is, it stinks." Tristan who had his nose pinched to block the smell.  
  
"But what do that stuff do?" Tea asked under from her pinch nose.  
  
"Not sure, but I was told that it was unknown if it comes contact to anyone..I don't know if that's true.."  
  
"All come on Kurama, you got to be kidding!" Joey who thought it was a joke, walked up to Kurama. "Anyway how dangerous can it be?" Slapping the red head on the back, which made Kurama fall forward and toward Ryou.  
  
The empty bottle rolled away from the two as all the blue liquid had landed on Ryou, but it also glued onto Ryou like a second layer of skin.  
  
"What the? Get if off!" As the blue liquid started to absorb into Ryou, mist of smokes surrounded the group. "What with this smoke?" "Kurama, what will it do to humans?" Tea asked Kurama in the mist.  
  
"How should I know?" Lied Kurama.  
  
'What is this? I'm shrinking...'  
  
When the mists cleared, Ryou could see the inside of his school shirt.. 'Where's everyone? What with this cloth?' Ryou started to shift his position.  
  
"AH! Something is moving under there!" Ryou mental winces as the voice had boomed in his ears, but carried on moving towards he opening...  
  
Getting out of his school uniform only to get a hart attack. "Why is everybody so big!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OKEEE!!!!"  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
~End~  
  
So how did it go? Please Review and the words are PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh, I asked again could someone please tell me what kind of cards did Yugi and Seto uses. If you know please Email me to the_magicwar@yahoo.com (My Partner in crime) or dark_magic_warrior@yahoo.com (Sister's)  
  
Or to play safe the_magic_war@yahoo.com.sg (Mine!)  
  
(If can type it out and sent it to either of these email)  
  
Thank you. 


	3. Forbidden Dragon Ra

"Before anyone start reading this story, is a Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
  
There may be some grammar mistakes, but I will correct it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
XXX Part 3  
  
"OKEEE!!!!"  
  
Out came out a small fox about the size of a cat, pure white like Ryou's hair, four legs like brown socks with a pair of black tip ears.  
  
"Ryou?" The fox looked up still with the shocked look on its face. "Man, Ryou it's not yet Halloween, what's with the get up?" Joey asked a very stupid question.. "KEE!"  
  
"But it's real fur . . ." Kurama announced. 'So this is how it worked, but he's still my little brother.' "What do you mean real fur?" Tea asked Kurama who just avoid the queastion, while Joey and Tristan were arguing on who should carry Ryou.  
  
On the other hand Ryou started to shiver in fear with the loud sound, which doesn't make any sense to him.....  
  
"CUT IT OUT GUYS!"  
  
Silence filled the air but was broken when Tristan and Joey found out that Ryou had vanished. Kurama started to panic, but relaxed when he saw Yugi carrying the shriving Ryou. "You all are scaring him!" Ryou's now new claws were digging into Yugi's uniform.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, we got carried away.." Tristan apologized.  
  
// Yugi you hang around me a bit too much.. //  
  
/ But they ask for it. /  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
//Yami is a bad example for little Yugi. //  
  
Ryou was silence for a moment, but had stopped shaking; Yugi then hugged Ryou a bit too tight. "You know you kind of cute!"  
  
"EKE!"  
  
"Kurama is there a way to revise this?" Tristan asked, but Kurama shook his head. "I'm not sure how long it last, this is the first time I've tried." Kurama explained as Yugi carried on hugging the cute fox...  
  
POP  
  
A naked Ryou rushed out from Yugi's grab and hide behind Kurama. "Can someone pass me my uniform?"  
  
Tristan passed Ryou his underwear and pants, when Tristan passed Ryou his shirt.. "Err.. Ryou, I don't think you want to wear it." Tristan showed Ryou his shirt, which had many holes...  
  
(Of course Ryou's fox form have a very spiky tail, and it poked the shirt.)  
  
"It's all right, I might as well walk into class half naked." Ryou answered as the bell rang indicating that lunch break is over.  
  
"Okay see you after class Ryou. Kurama you be having the same class as Ryou through out the day." Yugi quickly explained to them and scurry down the stairs not wanting to be late.  
  
"Let go to class shall we?" Ryou was about to leave the rooftop when Kurama grab hold of his pant's belt. Slowly turned around to show Kurama holding out his shirt towards him. "Here, without anything on you could either get sick or you be even sick when the girls see you bare chest."  
  
Ryou blushed at the comment, making no excuses to put on a layer to cover his skin. "Kurama? How about in exchange for you shirt, can you come to my house today?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
'Anything to be with my brother.'  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After school Kurama followed Ryou to his house as he opened the door to his home. "Make yourself at home."  
  
As Kurama walked into the house he felt a very lonely presence in the air. "Ryou, may I ask where are your parents?"  
  
"My after is working in Egypt, but I never knew my mother and he doesn't want to talk about it." Ryou answered from the bathroom.  
  
'Dad is so mean . . . I thought he will get another girl, maybe to busy in Egypt.' Thought Kurama as a growling sound come from his stomach.  
  
"The Kitchen is on your left." Without a second thought Kurama rushed into the kitchen. 'I wonder what he have?'  
  
A VERY BAD MOVE  
  
Once Kurama opened the cupboards, he saw nothing but 'cup noodles'  
  
"Ryou?" When Ryou came in to see what shocked Kurama. "Sorry about that, I'm always home alone. So I don't usually cook since I'm a bad cooker."  
  
'He is 100 % my little brother, he cook the worst meals.' Kurama giggle mentally at the memorial of his past brother fainted at his own cooking. Taking a deep breath before facing Ryou.  
  
"Ryou, I've decide to." Kurama trailed off at the last line, making Ryou curious.  
  
"Decide what?"  
  
"I'm going to stay with you, since I've not place to stay." Again he trailed off.  
  
"Then where are you staying? At the moment I mean?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Domino Hotel.., AUG! Let's not talk about this, I could do the cooking for you, I'll pay the rant of the room I'm staying.." Before Kurama could continue any longer.  
  
"I don't think paying rant is my type." Ryou raised both his hands and shaking them in a 'No no position." As a glow from under his shirt, Ryou found himself in his soul room..  
  
/ BAKURA! /  
  
// Shut up! Ow.Since when you learn to scream this loud? //  
  
Bakura wince mentally.  
  
/ Forget on what I'm doing! What are you doing! If you, you! /  
  
// Ryou, Please relax a little. I'm not going to steal his soul, but I have a plan to see if he's worth staying. //  
  
"Okay Kurama, I will let you stay if you could show me your cooking skills." Bakura said, crossed his arms.  
  
Kurama had somehow seen through the transformation, but was impressed. "Okay, gave me a hour."  
  
As he pushed Bakura out of the kitchen and shut the door.  
  
/ You better not do anything-funny Yami. /  
  
// I will not, about your friend, Kurama who is he? //  
  
/ Kurama's name is Shuuichi Minamino, he's the new transfer student . . . /  
  
// He's a transfer student? //  
  
/ Yes, but strangely Tea did say if he got white hair he could pass as my twin brother . . . /  
  
// Ryou? Do you ever get the feeling that we've met before? //  
  
/ Now you say . . . Sort of, it's like I've known him all my life . . . /  
  
// Could be from my past . . . //  
  
/Or that dream . . . /  
  
// Dream. What dream? //  
  
/ Sorry, it slipped my mind. Its likely Kurama is a sliver fox in my dream . . / Before Ryou could continue, a very happy Kurama came out with tow kind of dishes. (Please use your head for this, what you ate at dinner.)  
  
For some odd reason, Bakura's mouth began to water at the sight of the dishes. "Dig in Ryou." Bakura wiped his wet mouth before nodding stupidly and began to eat . . . . Slowly taking a bite . . . . .  
  
// WOW!! //  
  
/ Hey! Don't forget to send me some taste to me! /  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
After finishing with satisfaction on his taste buds. "So? How was it?" Asked the still cheerful Kurama. "One." Bakura got up from his seat. "When are you moving in?" Kurama was smiling from ear to ear. "How about today?"  
  
"Okay, by the way." Bakura retreat back to his soul room as Ryou took over. "Welcome to the family Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
'And here I thought my little brother will have a normal life . . . Guess not.' Kurama had spotted the differences between his brother and the spirit. 'Same old Speedy.'  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
"I'm home!" Yugi shut the door behind him "Grandpa?" Sugoroku was staring at a piece of cloth. "Oh, Yugi your back. I see."  
  
"Grandpa, what's the matter? What's this?" Yugi held the purple cloth to have a closer look. "Something the belong to my parents?"  
  
"Yes, it's might belong to them." Sugoroku broke down into tears.  
  
"Yugi, I think it's time for me to tell you the truth."  
  
"You are adopted." This news came to Yugi like a speeding truck. 'Am I an Orphan? . . . from the Orphanage?'  
  
"I found you in an ally wrapped up in this very same purple cloth." Sugoroku sighed and took a deep breath. "Yugi, your parents could be out there." Yugi's eyes began to tear as they fall, instate of splashing onto the floor.  
  
CLANK . . . CLANK . . . CLANK . . . CLANK . . .  
  
Yugi's tears which fell from his eyes became white crystals, Sugoroku was a bit shocked as the crystals rolled by his feet like fallen beads.  
  
"So, you're telling me that my family is out there?" Yugi asked as Yami who just popped out from his soul room. "What is going . . ."  
  
BAN!!!  
  
" . . . On here?" Yami who tripped over the crystals. "what's with the small bead crystals?" Yami asked as he picked one of the crystal and started to examine it.  
  
"I don't know . . . This never happen before . . ." Yugi bent down and started to pick up the scatter crystals before anyone could trip over them.  
  
"As what I'm saying, they left a clue." This grabs Yugi's 100% attention. Sugoroku place a small box that is usually for wedding rings, onto the glass table.  
  
Slowly opening the box, you could see a handmade gold ring with a black gem in the ring hole. "This was left around your neck." Picking the shiny ring showing Yugi and Yami.  
  
"Towards me that you must be born in Egypt, it has the eye on it." Yugi gave the ring a quick examine before passing it to Yami. "Yami do you know what is it? Since it's from your country."  
  
After giving a full examine which was a long stare. "This ring was once belong to the 'high guards' who will personally protect the pharaoh."  
  
"So, one of your parents was once a pharaoh personal guard." Yami replied. "But I thought in these centuries, there's no more pharaoh or priests. . . "  
  
"I know that, how about an ancestor?" As he handed back the ring to it rightful owner. "But if we need more information, we have to go to Egypt. I don't thing the library would be a big help. . . "  
  
"Grandpa, what about this gem?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think is best that you go to Egypt to investigate this . . ." Sugoroku replied. "But . . . How are you going to get there?" Yami and Yugi was silence for a moment before looking at each other.  
  
"How about we asked Seto to fly us to Egypt? He got a plane right?" Yami's face darkens with a frown. "But do you think, Seto will aloud us?"  
  
"That. I'm not sure, but I'll try . . . Maybe Shuuichi can come along." Yami's dark face vanished to a curious look. "Yugi, who is Shuuichi?"  
  
"Shuuichi Minamino, he's the new transfer student." Yugi explained as he put all the fallen crystals in a glass bottle. "But guess what he accidentally drop his old school project on Ryou."  
  
"And what? He melts?" Yugi laugh at the sound of the description. "No, he turned into a fox about the size of an adult cat." Yami's face straightens. But later busting into laughter of the version Yugi sent through their link. "Bakura as a cute little helpless fox? HA! Ha!"  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
[NEXT DAY]  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"You guys don't have to shout!" Yugi pulled his fingers out of his ears. "Are you telling us that Yugi Mutou was never your name?" Tristan asked. "Sort of, I don't think I even have a name when I was abandon."  
  
"Yugi was there any clues about your parents?" Kurama asked. Yugi nodded as he brought out a box as he open it to show the group a beautiful ring. "Grandpa told me that this was the only clue of my parents."  
  
Kurama lifted the necklace from the box to examine the ring. 'Nothing special it's just a ring.' Then the black gem that was stuck in the ring gave a glitter of spark. 'A tear gem?'  
  
"Yugi what about this gem?" Everybody took a closer look at the ring. "Your right Kurama, there's a black gem in the hole. . ."  
  
"That is still an unknown to me, grandpa say that I may come from Egypt or born in Egypt . . . " Kurama's mind was deep in thought. 'Yugi? Could he be the golden eye? And this gem?' Giving the tear gem a second look. 'Is Yugi also a forbidden child like Hiei?' "But Yugi, how on earth are we going to Egypt? If we don't have the money to get there in the first place?" Joey asked.  
  
"I thought of Seto to bring us there . . . Everyone's faces darken except a confuse Kurama. "Why do we have to bring that high class jerk with us?"  
  
"It could be, that he's rich and able to fly on any plane around the world . . . ." Not only Tristan answered Joey's question, but also gave them the idea. "What are we waiting for? LET'S GO!!!"  
  
Tristan and Joey race away as Yugi sweat dropped leaving a sighing Ryou and a very confuse Kurama far behind.  
  
[KAIBA CORP]  
  
"NO, NO, NO WAY!" Seto slammed his table. "There is no way I'm flying to Egypt."  
  
"But Seto, I needed answers to my family."  
  
Kaiba Seto just shook his head. "I'm not going to waste my time bring you and your friends to Egypt! " Snapped Seto.  
  
"A few days away from your desk will not kill you would it?" Tristan asked. "To me, a few day away from my desk will be loaded of paper works."  
  
"What can we do to get your butt out of that seat?" Wince Joey as Seto smile. "There's one . . ."  
  
All eyes were glittering with happiness. "Before I go into details . . ."  
  
"How many are you coming and who?"  
  
"Seven of us!"  
  
"No, only six of us."  
  
"Six?" "Yeah, you, Seto, Tristan, Ryou, Kurama and me." Yugi replied with a smile. "Kurama?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you did not come to school. Shuuichi Minamino also known as Kurama." Explained Yugi.  
  
"Another one . . . Okay I will ride you all to Egypt if only you duel with me, you lose Yugi and that trip goes."  
  
"Your on!" // I ready to kick butt! //  
  
"Oh one more thing Yugi, without the puzzle's help."  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed except Seto and Yugi. "You all heard me. 'No Yami's help!' Got that Yugi?" // Why you Seto! After This game I will turn you into a lifeless body!! // Yami was blown up like a Volcano.  
  
/ Yami, please calm down it's only a friendly match . . . /  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
(I don't know anything about Dueling so you could help me up there by emailing your Duel fan fiction here.)  
  
SETO:_ _ _ _ YUGI: _ _ _ _  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
"Yugi, you're losing your touch!"  
  
/ Shoot, Seto knew that I'm going to use Dark Magician. /  
  
// Yugi calm down and draw a card. //  
  
Yugi shaken draw a card from his deck and stop breathing at the sight of it.  
  
"What is this?" Yugi's eyes widen at the unknown card. "Why Yugi got a bad card?" Seto asked. // Yugi? Are you all right? //  
  
/ Sort of . . . / Yugi then place the unknown card face down. "I place this card face down in attack position, and it ends my turn."  
  
Seto smile as he though Yugi was losing.  
  
"Blue eyes attack that face down card!" The three headed dragon opens it's mouth as it shot out a powerful blast at the face down card.  
  
[BAD MOVE]  
  
As the blast hit the card smoke surround the field. When the smoke clear to Seto's horrid his monster hand became ashes. "What the?" Yugi had mirror Seto's reaction at the smoke, as it clear showing off a big. . . No. I mean a huge dragon, its shiny black scales, claws are made out of crystals and its tail has an arrow like, roared in Victory.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Yugi had a powerful card in his deck." Joey mumble to himself while Tristan only can dumbly nod his head.  
  
Seto was speechless at the all mighty dragon that stood in front of him. "Yugi?" "You activated my face down card as it your three headed blue eyes is not enough to defeat my 'forbidden Ra'." Yami had taken over since Yugi had gone into shock. "And turn your dragons into ashes as your life points goes down to zero.  
  
Seto: 0 0 0 0  
  
"Yeah! Yugi way to go!" Both Tristan and Joey cheered, while Seto admitted defeat. "Okay, I admit Yugi you beat me, but what kind of card is that?"  
  
Yugi showed him the card. "I was wishing one of you guy could tell me, did anyone place an extra card in my deck?"  
  
"Nope." That's quick. "I didn't bring my Duel monster cards with me today." Joey answer. "I left it at home." Tristan replied. "I've never seen a card like that before." Answered Seto.  
  
"Whatever card it is Yugi, you won and Seto have to agree to fly us to Egypt." Joey began to headlock Yugi. "Ahg! Joey!"  
  
"We are going to Egypt!"  
  
"Wait Joey! How are we going to brake the new to the others?"  
  
X X  
  
0  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
"I've should have asked Ryou or Kurama before dragging them in." Yugi complained. "Come on Yugi, Ryou will understand, his father is in Egypt. Right?" As Tristan drag Yugi to Ryou's door.  
  
"Let's just hope he's in." Joey said, knocking on the door.  
  
"Coming!" A voice forms the other side as the sound of the door unlocked. "Joey, Tristan, Yugi? I didn't expect you guys coming around this time. . .So where did you all disappear to?"  
  
"We tell you inside." Tristan answered. "Okay, by the way do you want to join us for dinner?" As on queue both Joey's and Tristan's stomach growled loudly.  
  
// With that kind of sound form two idiots. // Bakura laughed in his soul room.  
  
"Sure." Both Joey and Tristan rushed in. // When it comes to food those two can go crazy. // Yami face faulted with a sigh. "Oh well, I'm sure you are hungry too. . ." Yugi flush at Ryou's words. "So I have three new stomachs to feed." Behind Ryou there stood Kurama holding a frying pan. / Kurama! /  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm staying with Ryou, since I found out Ryou unhealthy diet."  
  
"Kurama." Ryou's face could match Kurama's hair, as he was ashamed.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
LATER  
  
"What? We are going to Egypt?" Ryou asked. "Why Egypt?"  
  
"About my birth." Yugi took out the necklaces. "Seto had agreed to fly us to Egypt."  
  
"Yugi, Seto would not agree to fly us to Egypt without a duel from you."  
  
"Ryou, I've see that and done that. I won the duel." Yugi pulls out the card that help him to victory. "With this card."  
  
// AHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWW!! !!!!!!!! !!!!!!! //  
  
/ Ow! Bakura what's the matter with you? /  
  
// Stay away from that card!! Get it away from me!!! //  
  
Ryou had to block the link before he gets a headache from Bakura's scream of terror.  
  
"This 'Forbidden Ra' was able to defeat Seto's three headed dragons." Yugi continued. "I've never seen this card before." Kurama took one look at the card and nearly fall out of his chair. 'Whatever this card is, it have Hiei's power in it.'  
  
"But the strangest thing is that the descriptions on the card said that, 'Forbidden Ra is the strongest among all the three god cards, only the Pharaoh was able to control the dangerous beast. It's attacks and defenses were written unknown." Joey spoke up from his empty plate.  
  
But it elements are really off the scales and the stars became jewels." Tristan was still stuffing food in his mouth. "By the way the food is great!"  
  
"Thanks." "So when are we leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow, also we got an extra space since Tea told me that she got dancing lesson. . ." Before they could continue a furious knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Kurama stood up to get the furious stranger as silence fills the air.  
  
"Where in the three worlds have you been?" Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Yugi were knocked out from their chairs. "I'm so sorry Hiei, I forgot to tell you before I move." The four decided to creped behind a wall, which was facing the door.  
  
Kurama was talking to a short; spike hair boy dresses in black (Nothing but black) with a white cloth wrapped around his forehead. "I nearly roasted the hotel just to find you."  
  
"Come on why so mad, then how you found me?" The short spike boy crossed his arm across his chest. "Overheard from the information booth." Joey was getting tired as his hands gave way and making the four trample onto the floor.  
  
"Sorry about this."  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
TBC  
  
So how did it go? This is my first time doing a crossover like this. Please Review and the words are PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (At least 10 nothing more or less)  
  
If you were wondering what is a 'Forbidden Ra' (Forbidden God)  
  
Name: Forbidden Ra.  
  
Level: Too high to count.  
  
Type: Divine- Dragon  
  
Attack: UNKNOWN  
  
Defense: UNKNOWN  
  
Descriptions: Forbidden Ra is the strongest among all the three god cards, only the Pharaoh was able to control the dangerous beast.  
  
Thank you. Hope you will read it again. 


	4. Too Egypt! Yami are you that hot?

I'm sorry for not writing to my readers, problems had come and go so there it is . . .read and relax.  
  
Before anyone starts reading this story, is a Yugioh and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
  
There may be some grammar mistakes, but I will correct it.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
XXX Part 4  
  
"Sorry about this."  
  
"Not at all . . ." Kurama smiled at the dog piled.  
  
"Hm." Hiei just crossed his arms and stare at the piled. "It's nothing Kurama, so whose your friend? An old classmate?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, he's just a friend. Hiei this is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura and Yugi Muto. Guys this is Hiei."  
  
"Hi!" Hiei just waved. "Hiei, I very sorry but I'm going to Egypt tomorrow." "Hm . . . . . . . WHAT!"  
  
"But Kurama! First you left the hotel without telling me and now your going to Egypt without me!!" 'Or Koenma.'  
  
"Gomen . . . ." Kurama turned to Yugi. "Do you guys have any space for one more?" "Not sure, I have to ask Seto first." Yugi struggle out from the dog pile as he dialed Seto's number.  
  
Hiei watched Yugi as something clicked into his mind. 'What are this thoughts and version?' Shaking his head to chase the thoughts away. "Guys good news, Seto say there's one more room left. Kurama do you want Hiei to come?" Putting the phone into it receiver.  
  
"I . . . Don't." "I'm coming." Kurama was shocked at Hiei's decision. "But Hiei, you don't have a passport." Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar pass with a smirk. "I had my ways."  
  
"Since your friend is coming, we better start packing!" Tristan replied as he helped Ryou to get off the pancake Joey.  
  
"By the way Kurama, thanks for dinner they are delicious." As Yugi, Joey and Tristan walked out of the house, but before. . . . "Oh, I almost forgot, we are leaving for Egypt at 3 am." Yugi announced the late information. "What! Yugi why didn't you tell us earlier?" "Ah! It slipped my mind." Yugi was dragged away from the door and into Joey's headlock. "It hurts!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Later  
  
Ryou was busy washing the dishes when he decided that it too quite.  
  
/ Bakura? /  
  
// Yeah? //  
  
/ Just want to ask you. What scares you about that card? / Ryou asked his darker half. // Don't know, but I think there's a chunk of my memories are still a needle in a haystack. //  
  
/ That still doesn't explain it. /  
  
// Okay! I think it's a curse that was place in me before I was sealed into the ring, but the missing chunk it true. //  
  
Ryou just signed as he placed the last plate on the dish-rack. // But having Kurama in the house sure made my stomach bloat. // Ryou rolled his eyes at Bakura's satisfaction. / Pig. /  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
"Kurama, what is the big idea of going to Egypt when we had a mission?" Hiei asked the red headed fox. "Yugi Muto had a strange past, from what his grandfather told him, that he was found in an ally."  
  
"Hm, what would be interesting about that? Clearly shown that he was abandon." "But would he be abandon with a clue of his heritage?"  
  
"The boy had a heritage?" Raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "A hand made ring." Kurama added.  
  
"Hm. What's so interesting about a ring?" Kurama's face got serious by Hiei's harsh words. "In the ring's hole lays a tear gem." Hiei's face- harden.  
  
"I wonder if Yugi is another forbidden child?"  
  
"NO! There's never a repeat mistake on the floating island, I've been living in the shadows of the island . . ." Take a breath. "There's no one ever leave the island or when near to any male." Finishing the sentences.  
  
"Oh well we both wouldn't know by just talking and judging." Kurama decide to drop the subject. "Until we found more info on this trip." Hiei jumped from the window and vanished into the darkness of the night.  
  
Kurama stare at the area where Hiei stood before he left. "Before you know, Yugi could be another forbidden child just like you." Whisper to no one.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
[2:45 am Airport]  
  
Seto, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Kurama were standing in a crowd of people while waiting for Hiei. "Where is that friend of your Kurama?" Seto asked who was impatient. "He be here, I'm 100 % sure." Kurama confirmed that his fire friend would arrive soon.  
  
"How can you be so sure, I don't like late comers . . . . . especially this late." Seto's patients were driving towards the edge of his walls when . . . .  
  
'Tap' 'Tap'  
  
Seto nearly jump out of his pants when someone tap his shoulder, taking a sharp turn around to see a short guy with spike hair and blood red eyes. (Of course it Hiei.) "Who are you calling late comer?"  
  
"You are Hiei?" Said a very shocked Seto. 'He looks like a grumpy Yami.' "What are you staring at?" Hiei snapped at Seto as they began a staring contest.  
  
"Okay, break it up." Yugi stood in the middle of the contest. "Seto you said earlier, 'Where is that friend of your Kurama.' so he's here, let's go, lets go." Gently pushed Hiei to the check-in counter, Seto just watched Yugi and the rest piling their passport to Hiei, while Kurama just smile in the background. 'How did Yugi do that?'  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
Seto and the gang had aboard Seto's private plane. Joey and Yugi were dueling each other and Tristan as judge.  
  
Ryou was teaching about dueling in exchange Kurama told him all about plants.  
  
All were enjoying themselves on the plane only Hiei . . . . .  
  
"Wow! You seem to have an total adventure." "What about you, how did you meet up with Hiei?" Ryou asked. "We first fought each other, but from there we be came friends . . . Talking about Hiei." Kurama unfasten his seatbelt, kneed onto the plane seat. "I wonder what Hiei's doing . . . ." As his eyes scan for Hiei.  
  
Hiei had taken up three seats and was fast asleep. "I bet he didn't sleep till the plane took flight." Ryou nodded in agreement. "Let him sleep, he needs it." Kurama plopped down into his seat and fasten his seatbelt. "Might as well get some shut eye."  
  
As time passed, the plane grew quite but Yugi's sleep was interrupted by mumbles. Curious on who was making the noise, softly unfasten his seatbelt and follow the mumbles.  
  
When Yugi reached to the source of noise, it was Hiei. "Let . . . . Let . . . . Hn . . . . . Let me . . . Kn!" Hiei was tossing and turning in his slumber.  
  
/ So that's what making those noise. /  
  
// Huh? // Yami said goggle. (He's still half asleep.)  
  
/ Hiei was mumbling in his sleep, like he got a bad past. / On hearing Hiei's name Yami was jolt awake.  
  
// Yugi, did you say Hiei? //  
  
/ Yes, why? /  
  
// Er . . . . No reason. . . . // Yugi slowly retreat to his seat and watch Hiei repeatedly mumble on.  
  
/////////////////////////////////  
  
[In Hiei's dream]  
  
'Where? . . . . What?' Hiei slowly open his eyes to see the inside to a golden palace. Hiei wanted to explore the palace but found out that his hands and legs were chain up with dark magic. "A wake I see." Hiei turned towards the cold voice, staring at Seto in . . . . . Nothing but gold and a piece of white cloth. 'Seto!'  
  
"A peasant like you having bad thoughts must be a demon." As the golden Seto continues, Hiei barely hears Seto's speech only the word 'demon' and 'seal' rang in his head, which frightens Hiei. (Sometime a cold person like Hiei could get scare right?) Struggle but the chains had wrapped around his arm like snakes.  
  
Fear grew in Hiei's heart, but what he saw was all the soldiers and priests' faces when from an evil smirk to a face filled of fight.  
  
Hiei weakly turned his head to see what spooked them, only to be in shock himself. A dragon about a size of a dinosaur had it wings-like bats protecting Hiei. "What's the meaning of this?" Everybody's attentions and eyes were on a boy, a boy around 16 to 19 of age dress in gold and a crown he had very spike hair. (Think Yami)  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
To Hiei's surprised that everyone in the room kneed or bows to the boy. Hiei felt his eyes staring at the prince who strolled towards the golden Seto. "What is the meaning of this Priest Seth?" By the sound of his voice, Hiei could trace anger yet it rings like wedding bells. "Your majesty, this peasant had . . . . "But Seth's words were cut short by the prince's glare. "Seth, don't judge a paper by its conditions." As the priest bow his head even lower in shame. "Release him."  
  
"But, your majesty this peasant. He's dangerous!"  
  
"Are you going to disobey my orders?" Seth's face paled at the prince. "No my lord." The chains that wrapped around Hiei drop like rocks.  
  
Hiei's hands also drop with the chains but he collapse in exhaust. 'Why? Why do I feel so tired? . . .' Hiei also felt his eyes giving up to his tiredness, his last version were the prince giving his hand before his version turn black.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Hiei's eyes shot open. 'What was that?' quickly unfasten his seatbelt as he decide to take a little walk.  
  
He walked past all the sleeping humans, (I thought Kurama would at least wake up . . . . Guess not.) Hiei stop at a small window seeing nothing but clouds. 'What is that dream or was it a memory?'  
  
Hiei was deep in thought to realize that there someone creeping up to him. "Hiei?"  
  
"Wha!" Hiei nearly jumped into the plane's ceiling, turning around ready to slaughter. "Wha! Hey I wouldn't bite!"  
  
It's only Yugi. "What are you doing here this late?" Yugi smiled and shook his head. "I wouldn't call this late, since there's a time zone." As silence began to develops between the two.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Yugi finally asked. "I been having dreams or is it lost memories." 'Since this bloody mission started.'  
  
"I also had a lot of things on my mind." Hiei gave Yugi a confuse face. "Huh?" "Sorry, I also had my sets of questions to ask about my parents, like why they abandon me or what's the purpose of doing it?" Yugi stare at the passing by clouds. "I wonder how do they look like."  
  
Hiei suddenly felt guilty all of sudden. 'Why am I feeling guilty for something which is none of my concern.'  
  
"I'm also an abandon child." This causes Yugi to look at Hiei. "What do you mean?" "From birth, people from my town took me away from my family just because I'm his son." Hiei explained to Yugi about his life in a different way. "So they throw me off a cliff, I've never seen my father's face." "What about your mother?"  
  
"From what I heard that she committed suicide."  
  
"Any siblings?" Hiei paused for a while. "Only a sister, but she do not know didn't know this brother of hers."  
  
"Why not?" "My hometown doesn't like my father cause of his heritage." Hiei replied. 'That when well, it's half true.'  
  
"Why only you? Why not your sister too?" Yugi asked again. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe I look like a copy of my father."  
  
"Oh." That was Yugi's only answer, as he took out his parent's necklace and started to play with it.  
  
"So Yugi do you know what do the ring means?" Hiei asked. "Sort of . . . . According to my sources, he said that it once belongs to the pharaoh's personal guard." Hiei nodded in response. "But I mean, how can there be pharaoh personal guard when there's no pharaoh. So my sources told me that it might be an ancestor."  
  
"Ancestor?" "Not only that, when the new broke to me . . . ." But Yugi's words were cut off. "Okay, enough you sound like your going to brake down any second now."  
  
Yugi started to find the floor interesting, when Hiei place a big headphone on his head. "Relax Yugi, you will soon find out why your parents abandon you." Hiei grinned at Yugi who finally smile.  
  
//////////////////////////////  
  
Kurama was the first person to awake from his slumber. 'Where am I?' Looking around to recall that he agrees to join Yugi in finding his lost parents, Kurama decide that it's time to talk about the mission that Koenma had lay out for them. He then turned around to find three empty seats. "HIEI!" Kurama got off his seat to look for his fire partner, but he also accidentally wakes Ryou up. "Kurama?" "I'm going to look for Hiei, I'm not sure where he . . . ."  
  
"YUGI!!"  
  
The two set of voice belong to Tristan and Joey. "What's the matter with Yugi?" Seto who just walked in. (he's the pilot)  
  
"He's not in his seat when we woke up."  
  
"Don't worry there's no way he could jump off the plane." Seto announce. "He must be somewhere in the plane."  
  
Everybody calmed down except Kurama. "Kurama is there anything bugging you?"  
  
"Yes, it's Hiei. He also disappears when I woke up to check on him." Kurama explained. "So Yugi and Hiei are on the same boat."  
  
"What worries me is that Hiei dare to jump from a moving plane."  
  
Minutes of finding both Yugi and Hiei came to a stop when they found the two in Seto's music room, sleeping on Seto's comfortable sofa were Yugi and Hiei with an earphone each. "Both of them are sleeping like a pair of babies." Everyone stare at Seto like he had grown another head. "But I hate to brake this peaceful sight . . . . . WAKE UP!"  
  
With the headphones on, Yugi carried on sleeping but Hiei took his own sweet time to get his eyes open. "What?"  
  
"Do you know that you and Yugi have made us all worried?" Seto almost scream at Hiei, who just stare at Seto as the two were restarting the starting the staring contest.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
[In Egypt]  
  
(I'm going to skip the hotel part and going into the main course)  
  
The gang walked through Egypt but there's one problem . . . . . Whenever anyone saw the gang . . . . . "Where is everyone?"  
  
The town, which was once filled with people, is now a ghost town with all the doors and windows closes and dust flying in the wind as the group when in to a pub, which was mostly empty except for an old man. (Chilling.)  
  
The old man pointed to Yugi's puzzle. "Everybody is running away from you cause of those items."  
  
"What about them?" The old man smiled. "There were rumors about those items that could bring evil, yet curse."  
  
"Okay, at least we know why they are running from . . ." Kurama was the one that spoke up. "Yugi, why don't you ask him about the ring."  
  
"Sure." Yugi took out his heritage ring. "Do you know this ring?" The old man before them paled as Yugi shown him the ring, shakily he raised his hand toward an uninterested Hiei before fainting.  
  
When the old man fainted in fear, everybody's head turned towards Hiei. "What, I've done nothing!" Giving everybody a death glare. "Since the old man gave us weird information, what to do now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well the only thing we could do now is to look for Malik Ishtar . . . " Ryou blurt out. "Whose this Malik?" "Malik Ishtar once when after us thinking that the pharaoh who killed his father and the others have to ask him." Ryou replied to the confuse Kurama.  
  
"Ryou your idea is great but . . . . How on earth are we going to find him?" Seto asked  
  
/ What to do? / Ryou asked himself.  
  
// Used the ring. //  
  
/ Since when you care? / Asking his darker self.  
  
// Since just now. //  
  
"Maybe we could use the ring to track down Malik." Everybody's face lit up like a candle but only Seto's face stays as gloom as the dark sky. "Why didn't you thought of it at first?" Before they headed out, Kurama stopped Yugi. "If I were you, hide your puzzle for the time been."  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
The group rushed down the streets, dashing and dodging about and around the pedestrian. They were running in top speed so that the pedestrian wouldn't be able to spot Ryou holding the ring.  
  
They ran for a while till they ran out of the town and towards a pyramid. "He's in there . . ." Ryou said as he ran in.  
  
"Why can't he stay in his underground house?" Joey winces as he followed the group. They walked for an hour, but it was either Tristan or Joey who step onto the traps making all of them run for their life.  
  
As they follow the ring cones, Hiei's senses told him to turn right. Hiei came to a complete stop turn to his right only to see a wall. 'But this is a wall? Maybe not . . ."  
  
"Guys!" As Hiei's voice echo through the tunnels. "What's the matter Hiei?" Asked a worried Kurama. "I think it's this way." Hiei pointed to the wall.  
  
"But my cones are pointing this way." "Yeah! But wasn't that a wall?" Yugi asked. Hiei was at the point of giving up when he leaned against the wall and fell right through it.  
  
"EOW!!"  
  
"Grr! Kindly get of me!"  
  
"Is it me or did Hiei just vanished through that wall?" Joey asked as he rubbed his eyes. The group nodded as they retrace their steps to the wall Hiei pointed at, they not only find Hiei but also a squashed Malik.  
  
"MALIK!" Kill two birds with one stone.   
  
"Say it but don't wear it." Said Malik. "Now may I repeat myself, GET OFF ME?!" Hiei just got off Malik but walked over him. "Ow! Who the heck are you?"  
  
Malik asked Hiei who was busy dusting himself. "Malik, the guy who landed on you is Hiei, the red head guy is Shuuich Minamion also know as Kurama." Yugi introduces the two new members to the Egyptian. "Nice, Yugi some think tells me that your not here to sight see. Am I right?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "You got that right." Pulling out the ring again giving it to Malik. "Do you know this ring?" Malik turned the ring around and around as well examining it.  
  
"Not really, but I saw a picture about it. come I'll show you." The Egyptian started leading the group down the tunnels. "Here we go deeper into the cave." Sang Joey.  
  
Hours of walking, crawling and sling into chamber after camber till they reach to an untouched chamber with golden statutes. The group starts to explore the room. "Wow!" "This room was suppose for the Pharaoh's personal guard's tomb, but his body was never found." Malik then pointed to the writings on the walls. "They say that the guard was once a peasant, and was misunderstood by the Priests. The Pharaoh was the person who saves the guard as it returns the favor of the pharaoh. He presented himself to the King.  
  
Malik explains the writings, and then he pointed a picture. "The guard was given a ring from the pharaoh, but form what my people's history said that the pharaoh and his guard are very close to one another."  
  
"So your telling us that whoever this Pharaoh is, was gay?" Tristan asked. "Could be."  
  
"Oh boy, so Yugi's ancestors were gays." As Joey placed one of his hands onto a stonewall . . . "Joey, don't touch that. . ." Too late "Wall."  
  
The room started to shake, as the picture, as the picture that Joey's hand was leaning on began to glow, slowly the picture took form of a time wizard. "The time wizard?" As it raised it's staff and the hands of the clock began to spin. "If it's hand touches any of the death symbol we are goners, thanks to you dog!" Seto when into a full drive panic, but the time wizard's staff hand touches a word say past, as a time wrap sucks them in.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
In a flash of light the group appeared in the middle of a palace hallway, they slowly open their eyes to see the golden hallways. "Where?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We are in ancient Egypt." Yugi answered.  
  
/ This is your past am I right? /  
  
// BINGO //  
  
"If this is ancient Egypt, it could be like last time." As Joey when to test the situation with a female servant, but instate of going through he got hit when Joey touched her.  
  
BONK!  
  
"OW!"  
  
"What just touch me?"  
  
Rubbing his face where's been hit. "What happen?" "By the looks of this, they can't see or hear us but able to feel us." Ryou explained, before they could raise any more questions . . . Sounds of fast moving footsteps heading towards them.  
  
"I can't believe this!" A furious voice echoed. "What is he trying to do? Kill me? That low life, call himself a priest!" As the figure came to sight, he was short, spike black hair, wearing a white shirt with a black pants and a pair of boots. (Do they have boots?) They group can't see the figure's face cause he had a pink cloth wrapped tightly on his head as some of the cloth flew to his face.  
  
"They way he talked sound like someone . . ." Kurama looked at Hiei who mumble a 'shut up.'  
  
'But true, why do he talk, walks even act like me?'  
  
But the furious short figure was not alone. "It's not really his fault, anyway it's not me who chose him to be the priest. That's my father's job." It's Pharaoh Yami who was chasing the angry figure. "Look if I wasn't born with a very sensitive tongue, I'll be dead in . . . What you call it? TOMB." The figure started to curse the unknown. "Truth is that I'm sure why he wants you dead?" Pharaoh Yami asked himself. "Could be that I'm much more powerful then that weak and good for nothing so-call- priest murder."  
  
On the sport Seto sneezed. "I think he's talking about my past self."  
  
The group carried on watching the conflict between the figure and the pharaoh, when the pharaoh flung his arms around the figure's shoulder into a hug. "That's why I chose a guard like you." The present group turned to look at Yugi who just blushed at the scene.  
  
The scene changed to the throne room, where they saw the tomb robber with his demons battling with the other demons, as Pharaoh Yami laid his mummy father on the ground.  
  
Anger grew in Pharaoh Yami's heart, the present people watch as Pharaoh Yami stopped his Priests' attacks.  
  
// I remember this. //  
  
/ Huh? /  
  
// This is the part I'll called one of the god cards . . . . What do this have to do about my past? //  
  
"GOD OF OBLIKAS!" Pharaoh Yami yelled as a familiar blue god appear in front of everyone. The god was later attacked by the two demons, the god of oblikas was weaken it soon was destroy by the tomb robber's demons.  
  
"HA! HA! The great Pharaoh's god wasn't able to defect my demons, such a weakling." Pharaoh Yami was scare but he hid it under his emotionless mask.  
  
The tomb robber's demons have its eyes on their next victim as it went straight to the pharaoh himself. All the priest got worried as the demons was about to bring the pharaoh to his death . . . .  
  
"YAMI! ! !" A voice filled the air as Pharaoh Yami shut his eyes tight waiting for impact. The demons flew towards Pharaoh Yami in fill speed, as the demons were closing in on their target, a pair of bat like wings covered pharaoh Yami as the two demons harmlessly got hit. This was shocking to everybody. (And I mean everybody!!!!!) "What is this?"  
  
Pharaoh Yami opened his eyes to be in the dark. "Am I dead?" As the darkness clears, to his surprised that the creature was another demon. The demon has dark yet beautiful scaled body, claws were made of crystals, a pair of huge bat like wings and it ends with an arrow tail.  
  
"That's the same dragon that I called out." Yugi mumble in shocked. "Forbidden Ra." As the demon dragon gave a powerful roar, the tomb robber's demons started to shiver at the new demon's angry roar.  
  
// This is my real past! // Yami was surprised about his real past.  
  
The demon dragon took a huge step forward as the ground shook by the impact. The tomb robber's demons took a step back as the demon dragon's glare at the two cowards and smirk in a dragon way.  
  
A black glow began to glow in the demon dragon's mouth, as it fires a black fireball towards the tomb robber's demons. Damaging the demons and the tomb robber, everybody in the room watch as the injured tomb robber holding his wounded side. "I'll be back Pharaoh, this is not the end yet."  
  
The demons and the tomb robber vanished into thin air; Pharaoh Yami was shocked on what happen as the demon dragon began to search of something.  
  
"What is it your looking for?" Malik asked. "It's host." The group turned to Hiei who was transfixed by the sight of the demon dragon.  
  
Unable to find it's host, the demon dragon roar in anger as it started to trashed the palace, priests and priestess summon other demons to calm the raging demon. The power of the dragon was far more powerful then the gods, easily destroying the demons and was about to attack the priest when . . . .  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Pharaoh Yami stood in front of his priest and priestess, which seem to calm the demon down a little.  
  
"From what I read, they said that this dragon is far more powerful then the god cards." There was a pause. "How do you know its name?" Malik asked. "Cause Yugi had that card." Was Joey's only answer while watching the scene "WHAT? But that's the only one!"  
  
"We know."  
  
Then a very short person, with a pair of huge eyes having a piece of cloth coving his nose and mouth whisper to the Pharaoh's ears. "What!" The group were puzzled at the short person but knew that he's the pharaoh's adviser.  
  
The adviser nodded his head and pointed to his throne chair. "He's behind your chair." Pharaoh Yami quickly when up to his chair and looked behind it only to be shocked.  
  
"What happen?" "How are we supposed to know?" Malik answered Joey's stupid question, when pharaoh Yami pulls out the person, the present people all gasps as the figure's face was shown.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Pharaoh Yami sling his personal guard's arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" The guard then slowly opens his eyes as the demon dragon vanished into thin air.  
  
The guard soon released what situation he's in stood up as quickly as he could, while doing some punches in the air. "Sure, I'm alright how can a guard like me be in a weak state." As the guard walked down the stairs like nothing had happen, when a gust of wind blew the poor guard into the walls of the palace and fainted.  
  
Pharaoh Yami just shook his head as he carried his unconscious guard to . . . . . Who knows where? (Kidding.)  
  
"Why do that guard look like Hiei?" Asked Tristan.  
  
'Why do that guard act like Hiei?' Kurama asked himself.  
  
"Maybe, that guard is Hiei's reincarnation." Seto replied. "Nonsense."  
  
While the group started to chat among each other when . . . . "Hey where did Yami go?" Yugi tiled his head. "Which Yami?"  
  
"The Pharaoh, who else." Malik replied. "He when that way." Yugi pointed towards the open door, where he last saw the pharaoh.  
  
"Why didn't you break out conversation and tell us!" Seto yelled. "Since you guys are so involve in your conversation, I decided not to break in." Giving Seto his 'puppy eyes attack.'  
  
"Alright! Alright! After them!" Seto barked his order. "But Seto? Where's can we find him?"  
  
"Asked Yami."  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
[In the personal chamber]  
  
(I'm going to call the guard P.Hiei. He needs a name; I can't be typing Personal guard through out the story right?)  
  
The group found the Pharaoh in his chamber with P.Hiei sitting half naked while Pharaoh Yami applied some herds on P.Hiei's aching body.  
  
"I'm pretty heartbroken, when I see a nice body was infected with scars." Pharaoh Yami purred romantically making P.Hiei blush furiously.  
  
"I didn't know Yami can be this romantic." Yugi burped out while Yami face was a red as P.Hiei. The Pharaoh started to lick P.Hiei's wounds, who turned around and nip on the Pharaoh's neck . . . .  
  
(NC-17 stuffed guys)  
  
Tristan's nose started to bleed, while Joey and Seto covered Yugi's eyes.  
  
Malik covered Ryou's eyes. "Hey! I want to see too!" "Nope your too innocent." Kurama and Hiei just stare at the two gays, when the image in front of them starts to melt. "Are we going back to the nurture?" Tristan asked as he wiped his bloody nose.  
  
NOT!  
  
The group came to a scene, where Pharaoh Yami was swinging P.Hiei. "Quit swinging me! I'm going to throw out!"  
  
Pharaoh Yami stop swinging P.Hiei who looks like going to drop, but Pharaoh Yami sat P.Hiei onto his lap. "Sorry, but I just can't get excited that I'm becoming a father." Replied the over excited Pharaoh, while the present people's mouth open like fishes. (Plus Hiei and Kurama.)  
  
"Yugi could you asked Yami, is he really that hot?" Whisper Ryou. "He's now very confused on which is his real past." Yugi whisper back, as they watch Pharaoh Yami whisper something to P.Hiei making him turn red.  
  
Pharaoh Yami then lean his head onto P.Hiei's abdomens. "So a boy or a girl?" Asked the Pharaoh with a huge smile that was glue to his face. "I think it would be a boy." P.Hiei replied.  
  
"How about a name for your heir, my lord?" P.Hiei stroke the Pharaoh's soft yet spike hair. "Hikara." Pharaoh Yami lifted his head. "Hikara, light for this innocent child." Lifted P.Hiei's chin and gave him a full blast kiss.  
  
The image started to darken, as the new image appears to be P.Hiei holding a bundle looking lost with dark blue crystals scatter around P.Hiei.  
  
"What happen here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"By the sight of the environments, this looks like Yami had seal his soul." AS soon as Seto replied, a black hole appeared behind P.Hiei with black tentacles flying out and wrapping each around one of P.Hiei's limps. "NO!" Hugging the small bundle in his arms as the tentacles slowly dragged P.Hiei into the hole.  
  
Yugi and the gang rushed to help the tied P.Hiei, but their hands when through his, when the tentacle had dragged P.Hiei into the hole and vanished with out a trace.  
  
Along with a very bright flash of light glowed around the group.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
The gang reappeared back at the tomb. "Wow!" That was the stupidest comment that came out from a speechless Joey. "The ride was interesting, but there's nothing about Yugi's Parents." Seto conclude.  
  
// Don't tell me that I'm gay! //  
  
/Yeah your but where's the baby? /  
  
// I have no idea Yugi. // Yami replied but his mind had wonder if Hiei really is his reincarnation lover.  
  
"Maybe the clue is the dragon, and who the drawer of the cards." Malik asked. This made everybody's wheel spin. 'The only person who created the duel monster game was . . . . "Pegasus J. Crawford."  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
[DUEL KINGDOM]  
  
Pegasus was having his lunch when.  
  
"PEGAUSE! We want a word with you." Eight people had busted into Pegasus dining room. "So nice to see you Kaiba Boy and Yugi Boy, what brings you and the whole gang here?"  
  
"We need your help." Seto spoke up.  
  
"Need my help? What is it that needed my help so badly?" Pegasus said slyly, Seto just growl back. "It's about the Forbidden Ra card."  
  
Now that hit the sport, Pegasus face paled. "How do you know about that card?"  
  
"Yugi happen to have it in his deck." Yugi took out the 'Forbidden Ra' card form his deck and show it to Pegasus, but as Yugi pushed the card nearer to Pegasus whose acting like it bite.  
  
"What's the matter Pegasus, thinking the card will come to life and eat you?" As Joey and Tristan laughed. "It's just a card, the duel monster would not just out to bite you. Will it?" Yugi asked while giving both Tristan and Joey a kick in the shin.  
  
"This card, it's not drawn by me . . . ." Giving the eight people a glade. (With one eye? COOL!) But this also confused the group.  
  
Pegasus gave a tied sign and decided to tell them what really happen that day.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
TBC  
  
So how is it? GOOD or BAD review it to me, and I'm SO sorry for taking so long to write it cause my computer screen turned purple and the mouse lost its ball. Now it's back and I took time off to type this out so bare with me alright! / HOPE YOU READ AGAIN. THANK YOU. / 


	5. Yugi Kiddnapped

I don't own any of the characters!

I'm very sorry for those who had waited for this story to update, I lost the paper that contains the story, and next I have projects pouring on me like waterfalls, so I didn't have time to type them out or write them out. Very sorry……

* * *

XXX Part 5

/ ... / Hikara's thoughts

_IIIIIIIII_ Yami's thoughts

* * *

I don't know how many years ago

Pegasus was busy sketching the pictures on the wall to his note pad thinking of making a game out of them. Slowly walking down the tunnels till he came to a picture that was double the size of all the other stone pictures.

"Wow, among all of the pictures, this must be the greatest." Pegasus sat on the floor and took out one of his blank cards and started to drawing, h sat there for hours until………………

"DONE!" Pegasus had completed drawing the double size piece of stone into a small card, but unknown to Pegasus the double stone picture's eyes glowed. Pegasus was so happy and proud of his drawing that he was unknown that his hand was on that stone picture.

The stone picture glows in a bright yellow, causing Pegasus's eyes were wide open as a huge black dragon rose from the stone picture. The smell of burnt flesh could be tasted in the air, the icy claws of the dragon touches the stone floor and gave a might roar which would have collapse the cave they are in. Pegasus was frozen at the sight of the dragon, as Pegasus dropped his card in fright. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry if I awaken you………….." But the huge dragon not interested in Pegasus, it was searching for something. Pegasus lean against the walls also trying to escaped with out getting to become dinner. 'Wait! Where's my new card?' Pegasus started to panic but found his card near the dragon.

He slowly reach out to grab his card when the dragon snapped at his reaching arm as it stepped onto the card and was sucked into it, Pegasus gave out a loud sigh thinking that he was safe when his card glowed and slowly lifted off the ground and vanished like it never existed.

* * *

"It vanished like it never existed, so I thought that no one is going to see that beautiful card." Pegasus looked at Yugi. "I did not expect the card to fall in your grasp, but only way to know where it's loyalty lies…" 

"Lets give it a test?" "What do you think Yugi?" Yugi could only give a nod while looking at the mystery card.

LATER

Seto and Yugi sat on the opposite side of each other. "The rule of this show-game is very simple, pick only one card from your back and face down on to the table to see who have the highest monster, wins." Pegasus explained the game instruction. "And Yugi, I'll hang onto this." Flashing the forbidden Ra card.

Yugi took his time to shuffle his deck as he watches nervously as Seto copy his actions.

/ Yami, what am I going to do? I meant what do Pegasus mean by the Ra's loyalty /

_Something like the Dark Magician, whenever you need him, he be always be there…… well almost._

Yugi place his deck on the table as Seto also got the message that he's ready……………… "Kaiba boy, you draw first." Seto drew a card and smile at it as he slam the card onto the table. "Come out Blue eyes White dragon!"

A white dragon rose from the card as it roared loudly giving everybody a show. "Your turn Yugi." Seto smirked. 'I will win this game.'

_Should have guess it_

/ Yami/ Yugi had a sweat drop.

/ But, how is it going to show me loyalty, if he's in the hand of Pegasus/

_I don't know…………_

Yugi didn't hear Yami, but only have one thing in his mind. 'I have to win this duel or game.' Slowly picking up a card repeating the same words over and over in his head.

"I pick this card!" Yugi had his eyes shut not wanting to see what card he picked………………………

To everyone's sockets popped out, cause of what was standing in front of Yugi. "What! But HOW?" Yugi slowly open his purple eyes to see the 'forbidden Ra' in front of him, Pegasus blinked before checking the card in his hand.

"What but I had the card in my hands………" In Pegasus's hands there lies a dark magician card. "That card seems to have a mind of it's own." Ryou only nodded at Kurama's comment, the group watch the huge dragon, which wasn't interested in the other smaller dragon, but its blood eyes were aiming for Pegasus.

As the god-like dragon's head move to glare at the now shaking Pegasus, as crystal claws slowly approach the long sliver head.

The gang saw Pegasus shriving at the crystal claws, while Kurama found the time to sneak out with Hiei.

The gods like dragon was satisfied of as it retreated back his claws and with a flick of it tail the Blue eyes white Dragon was burned into ashes.

"Okay since…………" Ryou attention was not on Pegasus's speech but was on Kurama and Hiei, watching the two demons walked out into Pegasus's beautiful garden as he decided to follow their trail.

* * *

In the Garden 

Ryou followed Kurama and Hiei into a maze garden as they stopped under a tree, when they stopped Ryou was force to hide in the bushes.

"What's the point of going to Egypt where we found nothing…………" Complain Hiei but one look from Kurama's face told him that he's serious of something.

"It's not about Egypt that bothers me, it's that time trip." Kurama's green eyes darken. "That person was you isn't it?" Kurama asked.

Hiei's red eyes have a far away look but came to. "I don't know what you are talking about, my whole life was raised by a gang of thieves but there's a memory blockage." Hiei explained.

"Maybe your right, maybe your wrong." The fire demon looked at Kurama. "What I meant is that you could be the child of the Pharaoh or the child be your father………"

"Three words Kurama, THERES NO WAY!"

Ryou wince quietly at Hiei's outburst. "Kurama, lets not talk about this now, what about the mission?" Ryou's head shot up. 'Mission? What mission? Kurama did not mention this to me………'

"Half of it's done, cause one of the two is my brother." 'Twin!' Hiei's face expression did not change. "So we got another fox, who is this fox and do he know?"

"No, I didn't……… I don't have the courage to tell him." Combing his read hair nervously, "So who is this other fox?"

"Ryou, is my twin brother now and also my bother of the past." Kurama's eyes were full of hurt, but those expressions changed. "Someone is watching is." Hiei jumped from where he's resting then followed Kurama as they exited the garden.

While in the garden, Ryou was frozen in his spot. 'Kurama……… Shuuichi Minamion is my brother!'

* * *

Meanwhile in Pegasus's home, Joey and Tristan were stuffing their face with food. 

"HmmH!" Said a mouthful Joey and Tristan. "Can we go now?" This was coming from an impatient Seto.

"Don't need to rush Kaiba boy, make yourself at home." But Seto has other things to attend to then stay with a sliver hair geek who want his company in the past.

Couldn't stand or sit beside Pegasus, got out from his chair and stomp upstairs. "Throwing tandem will not help Kaiba boy." Pegasus smiled while Seto just got even angry, by glaring at Pegasus.

"I'm leaving………" As he disappeared upstairs but then reappeared with a sleeping Yugi in his arms (He was sleeping after the test) and disappeared thought the door.

Joey and Tristan were still stuffing their face wit food, but their excitement on their meal were killed by the sound of a plan engine. "Is that Seto's plane?" Tristan asked with his mouthful. "AH! Seto is leaving is behind!" Abandon his meal as he rushed towards the moving plane, with Joey trailing behind him.

"Return my plate!" Behind the two food lovers was Pegasus, Joey who had lick finished the plate clean threw the plate towards Pegasus as they enter the plane.

"Ow!"

* * *

Japan, airport 

"Thanks guys for following me to Egypt."

"It's nothing Yugi, we do anything for our little buddy." Joey replied putting an arm around Tristan. "Yeah, if you found any clue on your parents, you better tell us first." (Hiei and Seto had left long ago)

"Okay." Yugi turned to Ryou and Kurama as they said their tanks. "Well we got to go home, let go………………er Ryou."

As Kurama and Ryou walked towards the exit of the airport……… "What happen to the brother part?"

This stops the red head in his tracks. "You can drop the act Kurama or big brother."

"You over heard Hiei and me?" Ryou only nodded his head. "Why you sly fox!"

Kurama head lock poor Ryou and ruffle his soft spike hair. "No wonder, I sense a fox in the bushes."

"But Kurama! I'm more interested on how you know that I'm your twin and why dad didn't mention it." Ryou asked his new found big brother.

"I tell you at home."

* * *

Kurama sat on one of the soft chair. "Okay before I tell you how I know you are my brother, you have to know my biggest secret." Ryou nodded his head. 

"I'm not a full human nor am a full demon, you can say half-half." Ryou had an understanding looking on his face. "I'm approximately a two-hundred five tail fox demon, name as Youko Kurama, I was shot by hunters to survived I turned myself into a sprite and escape to the Nigenkai, the human world. There I possessed a foetus in a human body as I was rename Shuichi Minamion." Ryou nodded.

"I was planning to stay in this body for about 10 years, but for many years I've hand not made a move to leave, with mother's kindness and love I just couldn't eave." Kurama looked up towards Ryou. "All my life I thought that I was the only child, but I guess I was wrong. The reason I knew that you're my bother is part of my mission." Kurama slowly raised a finger to Ryou. "You are also a demon." Ryou nodded his head again.

"What kind of demon am I?" Ryou finally asked. "A fox demon, but you're the nine tails type." "What! But am I older or younger?"

"You are the youngest last time and now, Spiky." Kurama again head locked Ryou. "But, if we both are demons what are we going to do? I mean I want to know what kind of power I have…………"

Kurama just smiled. "We can go to the sprite world, so I can teach you how to control your demon powers."

"Er……… Kurama? Sprite world? Do we have to die first?" Ryou asked a bit scare. "No, we don't need to die. Just calm yourself down, clear your mind and any thoughts." A very confused Ryou greeted Kurama. "Huh?"

"Just watch me." Kurama closed his eyes as he began to glow, when the glowing vanish, Kurama's body when limp as the sprite of Kurama rose from the body toward Ryou.

"Now you try." Ryou did as he was instructed to do, but later………… "I can't do it!" Kurama gave out a huge sigh as he returned to his body. "If you can't do this, I have to use to plan B…………" Kurama grab hold of anything unbreakable and hit Ryou on the head. 'That got to hurt.'

* * *

'Man, what hit me……… Kurama why did you ………' As Ryou open his brown eyes, but then panic when he found himself floating over his body on the floor. "What happen?" 

"Your now a sprite, but don't worry, you're not dead yet." A sprite Kurama explained but them Ryou's eyes widen. "If I'm here………then………"

Ryou floated down to his body, as it moves as its hands held his head. "Ow, ow, where's that truck?" The body of Ryou sat up as he ribbed his soared head………… "Hu?"

"Kurama?"

"What is this? How come your body still moving?" The sprite of Kurama asked. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, I own a millennium Ring and inside the ring seal a tomb robber, I call him either Yami, Yami Bakura or jut Bakura." Bakura looked up to see the sprite of Ryou and Kurama………And.

"WA! GHOST!"

"Bakura! I'm not dead yet! I'm just a sprite jus like you, I need you to take care of Kurama's body and make sure that I don't see a dead body when I get back." Ryou ordered as Bakura gave him an announced look. "Whatever, where are you going?"

"I'm taking Ryou to the sprite world to get Ryou tune to his demon powers." Kurama explained.

"Demon powers? Ryou you're demon!"

"Please don't just into conclusion Bakura, I just found out that he and I are part demon." Ryou told his Yami, whose still in shocked. "I'll will sent some of my learning to you okay?" Bakura grinned at the contact that Ryou had made. "Deal."

"Okay, Bakura we'll see you in three day time." As both Kurama and Ryou vanished from sight………… "How do I get myself into this?"

* * *

Game shop 

Yugi opened the shop door to see his grandfather pacing up and down the shop. (I think I saw a hole in the ground.) "Grandpa?"

Sugoraku Muto look at his adopted grandson, then back at what he's doing……… "Not now Yugi………"

"………"

"YUGI!"

"Yup, grandpa………" Yugi's speech was cut short, when Sugoroku's face shown anger. "Where have you been all these three days? I've been so worried that I made a police report!"

"But grandpa, I did wrote a not!" Yugi explain to his worried grandfather. "Where?" Pointing to the counter, which was overloaded with bills, letters and other papers.

"You got to update those papers grandpa." Sugoraku blushed in embarrassment. "Why didn't you call also?"

"I did but all I got was that the phone number is not in use…………" Then there was a pause between Sugoroku and Yugi. "Grandfather? Did you forget to pay the phone bills again?"

"I think so…………" Shaking his head for been so forgetful but his eyes caught the sight of a passport in Yugi's hands. "Now, while I sent this bill to the post offices, I want you to stay here not one move young man." Sugoroku walked out of the shop with the bills.

/ Okay, Grams is very angry. /

_Huh? Why do you say that?_ Yami head Yugi sighed.

/ Grandpa, never talk in that tone and he never call me 'young man' before, unless I'm really in hot soup. /

_Oh._

When Sugoraku came back from posting his mails. 'I hope we could use that phone again……… but I have things to attend to, when he reached to the living room to see Yugi sleeping on the couch.

'Whenever he went to, must have exhaust him……… let him sleep for today………' Leaving Yugi to sleep.

But dreams that wanted to be known started to crawl into Yugi's mind.

* * *

Yugi felt like he's been tossed and thrown around. 'What is this?' Yugi tried to move around but his arms and legs were wrapped tightly that he could hardly move. 

'Can't move!' Opening his eyes to see mist everywhere, he soon realised that he's been carried by a dark shadow. Yugi looked up to see the dark shadow's face, but his or her face was cover in the shadow the only thing that did not hide in the darkness is the stranger's blood red eyes, which shown fear and sorrow. 'Who are you? Why can I see pain and sorrow and fear in your eyes?'

The shadow figure has scary eyes to anyone who looks at it, but Yugi felt welcoming in those blood eyes. Yugi then felt that they came to a stop, and a thud on the cement floor.

Feeling scare the only think Yugi could do is………………cry, before he could go into a full blast cry the shadow stroke Yugi's head and said. "Shhhh, little one. They are not after you my child you are safe. "The voice was very clamming and Yugi could identified that this stranger is a male. 'Is this my dad?'

"Daddy is always here for you……… Unfortunately they are after me."

'Huh?' Yugi felt the warmth from his father escape now he felt cold on the hard cement walkway. "You're not safe with me."

'DAD!' Seeing his father walking away from him as he disappeared into the danger of the mist.

Yugi realised that his father abandon him for a reason, he's been chased, as he was about to fall sleep when he heard. "There you are little devil." The voice was very low and rough. "You again." Yugi recognised this voice as his father's. "Hm, hm. What an A class demon like you doing in the flintiness of the human world?" This time is a mixture of a mouse and a human, but what confused Yugi was what do they meant 'an A class demon' and 'human world.'

Yugi open his eyes again to see his shadowed face father with many other shadows that popped out of nowhere. "Now be a good demon and surrender to us."

"What if I say no?" The sound of his father was confident and armed. "Then we force you." Yugi saw the shadows swam over his father like a huge wave swallowing him up. 'HIKARI!'

Yugi heard his father mental cried as when the shadows clear off, Yugi saw his father on the floor unmoved. "Is he dead?" One of the shadow move forwards to Yugi's unmoved father placing its hand on his chest. "No, he's alive." As the shadows carried Yugi's father away and into the mist……………

'DADDYYY!'

* * *

"DADDYYY!" Yugi shot up from the couch in cold sweat. Yugi! Yugi! What's wrong? Is it a nightmare? 

/ More like the memory of how my father abandon me. /

_So? Get the show on the roll…………………… What is the reason?_

/ He was running away from someone or was it a group, they called him names, they almost killed him. I saw him on the floor not moving but they said that he's alive………… /

Tears rang down Yugi's face, as they became tear gems.

/ Then they took him away from me………… /

Yami appeared beside Yugi and hugged him as his hikair buried his face into Yami's chest. "Yugi, we have to explain to grandpa on what happen three days ago."

Yami stood up. "I'll go fetch him alright?" Making Yugi smile a bit. "Sure." But before Yami could reach the door………

BONG!

"I advice you to clear your jewels or your grandfather will have the same fate………" Yami had tripped over the scattered tear gems 'again'.

* * *

Sugoraku sat on the opposite of Yugi and Yami. Okay Yugi, Yami cause you both tell me about your passport?" 

"Sorry grandpa, we found a clue about my parents that they could be in Egypt." Yugi explained. "So did you find any clue on them?"

"No grandpa, but we did found out a bit on Yami's past………" Yami was blushing red on the incidents. "So? What did you find?"

"Yami's a gay." Yugi pointed at Yami as Sugoraku's eyes widen.

"You are?"

"Yes, I found out I'm also a father of a child, but I don't remember all this at all." Yami replied his part. "But I also received a card that is very rare to everyone." Yugi pulls out the 'forbidden Ra' to Sugoraku. "I used this card to beat Seto, to let us a ride to Egypt."

"WHOA! Hold your horses, tell me how many went with you to the trip?" Sugoraku asked. "And who."

"Seven of us, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Seto, Kurama, Hiei and me." Yugi watches his grandfather frown at the word Seto but then the frown turned to confusion. "Who are Kurama and Hiei?"

Yugi dropped his head into his hands. 'Here I go again……….'

Kurama is a nickname for Shuuichi Minamino, he's a transfer student and Hiei……… all I know that he's a friend of Kurama." Sugoraku rubbed his chink as he slowly took up the information. "Okay, I believe your story but……… you are grounded for a weed, for not telling me before hand."

"WHAT!"

"Or should I make that………"

"No! No! A week is fine………"

Sugoraku just smile at his grandson who pouts.

* * *

In Domino Park 

Hiei who's sitting on a rock near the lake where the moon's reflection shore brightly, throwing small stones into the lake as it ripples.

The fire demon watches the ripples spread as it hit his reflection, but instant of see his old face, he saw the Pharaoh's guard reflection. Hiei punch the water cause the image of the unknown reflection to disappear. 'Why is there a memory block?'

Tearing his eyes from the water to the sky. 'What happen back there?'

* * *

In the Sprit world 

Kurama is his Youko form, picking up wield plants. What are you picking brother?" Kurama turned around to meet a golden-brownish eyes with a pair of fox like ears, which looks like they been dipped into brown paint, the creature have a pair of brown glove and also a pair of brown boots. "This plants are for Hiei."

The other fox demon tiled his head in confusion. "It Hiei sick?" Kurama stood up with an armful of plants and weeds. "He's not sick, it just that I sense that Hiei have been brainwashed once and suffer from lack of memories." Kurama held out an odd purple plant. "This plant will restore any lost memories."

Holding out a bunch of blue and red wield plants. "These will wash away side effect of the brainwash, while these purple ones restore his memories hat was locked or blocked."

The other fox demon nodded his head. "But speedy, I have to let Hiei drinking it without him knowing………"

"Why?"

Kurama just sighed. Hiei would not drink anything that tastes funny or smells funny." "Ohhh…….. I'll think about it………"

Kurama just drop himself animatingly. "Ryou!"

"I was only trying to help………" "Your hopeless…………"

* * *

A week later 

Yugi was walking home from school alone. "Yugi!" Well not all alone………

Yugi turn his head to see Ryou rushing towards him, but stop in front of him. "Going my way?"

"Yeah, but aren't you going to go home with Kurama?"

"Not today, he got something going on back at his old school."

"Huh?"

"Kurama, got a call from his old school, asking how is he over here, Kurama even asked if he could really transfer here." Ryou explained.

"But Ryou, I thought Kurama is a transfer student?"

"He was asked to transfer here, cause his school caught fire in one of the labs and the other schools were full so he was sent to Domino."

"Oh…………" Yugi pause for a minute. "Oh, Ryou could you tell me why you miss three days of class with Kurama?" Yugi watches Ryou's face harden at the question. "Er………… I was………… How to explain this to you. I rather not talk about it."

"What! Come on Ryou! Please pretty please!" Yugi pout as they unknowly walked under a construction building as a crane was lifting a very heavy beam over their heads.

"A bit more! Inner!" one of the workers called out, but as the beam came closer to its landing point, the cables snapped. "LOOK OUT!" one of the workers called out to the two students.

Yugi and Ryou look up just to see the beam heading towards them. Yugi was frozen in his spot, while Ryou was pounding with thoughts. 'What if I transform? Kurama told me not to transform in front of my friends or anyone………'

_RISK IT RYOU! OR DO I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU?_

/ The answer is……… HELL NO/

As the beam got closer in a slow motion, Ryou's hair got more sliver as his chocolate brown eyes mix up with a bit of gold. Brown boots and gloves appeared over his school clothing and a very spiky tail.

Fully transformed, he quickly grabbed Yugi and using his speed to get away from the incoming beam.

CRASHHHHH!

The ground shook at the impact of the fallen beam as dust started to setter from blast, the worker that yell has realised that there's no body under the fallen beam.

"Hey Mick there's no one there!" One of the workers shouted at the worker name Mick. "But I thought I saw someone down there………"

* * *

Ryou have to jump from trees to buildings and lamppost in top speed to Domino Park, hoping that no one saw his demon form. 

Yugi's pov

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact to strike, but I felt someone wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

The wind blew my face as I open my eyes to see what happen, only to see a beautiful creature, with a pair of fox like half painted ears was shown from its sliver hair.

I look down to see that I'm way up in the air. 'WWAAAA!' I gripped hold of the strange creature's shirt tightly, that's when I saw those eyes. It's eyes were full of innocents and yet it looks familiar.' My eyes widen when I realised whose eyes were……… 'Ryou!'

The air seems to be blowing upwards; we are about to land in Domino Park.

End pov

Ryou put Yugi onto the soft ground, then when to hide in the trees, Yugi watches Ryou jumping into a nearby tree. "Ryou?"

Ryou flinch at Yugi's call. "Ryou, I know it you, your eyes are always showing innocent no matter what!" Yugi call to the tree where Ryou was hiding in. "You not scared?" Ryou's voice also changes with his appearance, its higher pitch like 5 years old. Ryou's demon form is 300 years younger.

"Why should I be scared?"

"Cause I'm a demon………"

"NO!" Ryou was cut short. "Demon or not! You are still you inside out! No one can change that, if you keep thinking like that you will fall in your own trap."

There was a pause between Ryou and Yugi. "Ryou, if you think yourself as a demon………But I don't! Ryou I'm very sure that's you under that demon skin! Why don't you come out to let me see if you're a demon?"

Yugi was answer when the sliver beauty popped itself onto the ground.

The creature stare at Yugi straight in the eyes, Ryou could see feat, hurt yet welcome. Yugi started to walk towards Ryou, who had taken a step back or two. When Yugi reached to the now cowering Ryou, he reached out to stroke Ryou's very sliver hair as he ears flapped against Yugi's touch.

/ Man, this feels so good……… /

_Hey, hey, getting mushed up there._ Ryou just blushed at his Yami's comment. "Ryou could you tell me when you found out?"

Ryou started to power down to his human form. "I found out when we return from Egypt, Kurama told me………"

"Kurama! Don't tell me………" Yugi began. "Yes, Kurama is also a fox demon, name Youko Kurama, he's a five tail demon who was shot by a hunter, in order to escape he turned himself into a spirit and travel to our world and possessed a foetus name Shuich Minamion."

Ryou comb his spike hair. "I was his little brother in the past and now I'm his twin brother."

"WHAT! Kurama is your brother?" Ryou nodded his head.

"We were separated from each other after birth, you see my dad divorce my birth mom, while my birth mom took Kurama and married another man."

"Are you going to tell your father or ask him?" Yugi asked. "I'm not sure, but he's still in Egypt wouldn't be back till the end of the year."

"Okay but what do mean by turned into a sprite?" "You see, both Kurama and I are from the demon world known as Makai, we are on the human world known as Ningenkai but Kurama said that he's working for the Reikai world know as the sprite world."

Yugi listened as Ryou explain all about the three worlds. "And please Yugi this must not be told to anyone, understand?"

The tri hair boy smiles and nodded his head. "Agree."

Ryou just sighed in relived that apart of his problem came out just fine. "Okay, I'm hungry." "Now you sound more like Joey."

* * *

In the Makai world 

The demon world was at peace, no more war for a while but……… A portal suddenly open and stepped out a guy with green hair and brownish eyes, "Sensui…………" As the figure walk into the forest of the Makai world……… "Where are you?"

* * *

In the human world, a wandering soul, in school uniform walking through walls, cars, doors, windows and even the crowd of people, his black hair falls down his face coving his eyes as he walked aimlessly. 

'So tire………………so hungry……………I shouldn't have left my body.' The wandering soul just so drops himself in an empty ally. 'Not all humans have sprite ki.' The wandering soul just lay on the ground wondering who is going to find him…………

On the other hand, Yugi and Ryou were walking home from their incidents. "Yugi, there's someone over there." Ryou pointed towards the empty ally. "Let's go and get a closer look."

As they approaches the empty ally, the wandering soul just lay on the cold floor but then sense their presents. 'They be just like the others, unable to see me and unable to help me…………' The sprit was surprised to see when Yugi knee himself in front of him. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he tried to grab his arm but Yugi's hand when through it. "What the?"

The soul's long face vanished. "At last someone can see me!" As firecrackers started to explodes in the background. "Huh?" Ryou and Yugi gave the sprit a look that he hand grown another head. "I'm a sprit, I can't be seen by other without what they called sprit ki."

"Sprit ki?" "Yes, oh where are my manners, my mane is Shinobu Sensui." Yugi smiled at Sensui. "Nice to meet you Sensui, Yugi Muto." Ryou also smile. "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Okay, how do you guys see me, don't tell me you're sprit detectives………"

Yugi faced Ryou. "What are sprit detectives?"

"Not sure, were you one?" Ryou asked Sensui. "Was once, till I committed a crime. The causes of my crimes are from a black tape; it shows the watcher about how human treat demons, but my crimes were stop by Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei and that Youko Kurama."

"Youko Kurama? As in Shuuichi Minamion?" Sensui nodded his head. "You know him?"

"Youko Kurama is my twin brother, he did not tell me that he's one of the sprit detectives."

"The fox have a brother?"

"I just found out a week ago, my demon name was speedy." Sensui eyes widen. "Speedy? As in the son of the sliver fox demon and the tame fox demon!" Ryou just nodded with a scowl on his face. "Please don't say that make me feel like I needed to be tame………" Yugi just laughed at Ryou's expression. "How about you stay with me for a while? I don't think Kurama would be found if you step into his house………"

"The fox is living with the Speed racer?" Sensui pointed out to Ryou, while Yugi just nod. "He did said something about unhealthy food………"

"Yugi! Not a word………… Same goes to you Sensui………"

The next day at school

The classroom was filled with chatting from excited students, the excitement ended when the teacher came in with a stake of papers. "Class! Today we are having a math quiz test." There's many gambles from the students, the teacher grab his notebook and slam the table. "Grumbling will not get you anywhere."

The class quieten down as the teacher passed down the paper, Yugi started to panic as he stares at the questions. "Shit, I've forgot to study………" Mumbling to himself as he circled a 'B'

' It's 'C'.' Yugi look up at Sensui who floating above him, he listen to Sensui explains to Yugi the question that he didn't know as the test ended. Yugi melted in his east as the other students when for lunch. "Next time I got to study." Sensui just giggle at Yugi who now banging his head onto the table when, Ryou popped into Yugi's classroom. "Hi!"

'Guess what happen.'

Sensui told Ryou about Yugi's big mistake of not studying while playing duel monster with him but outside………

Kurama was walking to the teacher's office with a piece of paper in his hands, when he senses a familiar ki. 'Don't tell me Sensui returned from the dead?' The red head turned around to follow the ki energy.

In the classroom, Sensui stopped laughing when his senses when into an alarm mode. He lowers his Ki till it's untraceable and turned himself invisible to anyone, Kurama slammed the door open as Ryou tripped over a chair by the sound. "Ow! Kurama, could you knock next time?"

"Kurama is anything the matter? You seem a bit tense." Kurama just shook his head. "No, I thought this is the teacher's staff room." The red head retreated from the classroom thinking. 'It's not Sensui is it?'

When Kurama is out of sight, Sensui reappeared shaking with fear. 'That one of the reason I needed a new body.'

"New Body?" Sensui gave them a look.

"Yugi, let talk over there, under that tree."

* * *

When Yugi and Ryou sat under a tree with Sensui floating between them. "Sensui could you explain to us, what do you mean you need a body?" 

'I need a body to hide from those detectives.' "But if you hide in a body don't your Ki be the same?" Ryou asked.

'Not possess a body for the mean time, I need a soulless body to survived and…………' Sensui was cut off at Yugi's outburst. "There's no way we are going to kill one for you."

Sensui laughed at both of his friends' face when he talked about hiding in a body. 'No, I don't need you to kill to get one, I need a natural soulless body.' The sprite explained a bit more clearly. "But not everyday a soulless body falls from the sky for the picking…………"

Speaking of the devil………… the sound of screeching tiles fills the air along with a scream, Yugi and Ryou's head shot up, just in time to see the commotion, a boy around 5 to 6 years old was knocked down by a run and go black car leaving the poor boy in a pool of blood.

"Err………… Sensui." The soul turned to look at Yugi with twinkling black eyes. "There's your new body." Sensui did a flipped in the air with happiness. 'Thanks guys! I see you in a few days!'

As they watch Sensui took over the young child's soulless body when the ambulance arrived to take the new Sensui to the hospital…………

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Ryou asked Yugi who just shrugged. "I don't know Ryou, I don't know…………" As they watch the ambulance drove away from the scène.

A week later

"I'm home grandpa." As the back door closed, Yugi swiftly put his bag on the stairs while he took out his shoes. 'I wonder what happen to Sensui?'

He then heard a lot of chatting from the counter, curious on whose talking to his grandfather. When he arrived to the counter to see a boy around eight years old, happily chatting with his grandfather. 'Who is that?'

"Ah, Yugi this is 'Yuki Uotani' he'll be staying with us, Yuki in front of you is you r new playmate." The boy had grey messy hair and big grey eyes pounce on Yugi's arm. "Yeah! I got a new playmate!"

"You two will get along with each other just fine." The ring of the door broke the silence between the two. "A package for Sugoraku."

"Oh that must be the postman, be right back." Leaving Yugi with little Yuki, who's still hugging him. "Yugi, Yugi." Yugi snapped out form his daydream and wonder whose calling him. "Down here………"

"Yuki?"

"Beep. Wrong name, it me Sensui remember?" Yuki/Sensui whispered. "I hope you remember me."

"Of cause I remember you, but how do you brainwash my grandpa into letting you stay?" Yugi saw Yuki/Sensui grinned. "I tell you later, but I also want to tell you that I'm coming to your school to study." Yugi just nod his head but……… "WHAT!"

"You heard me, I'm going to your school as an eight years old freshman."

"Okay, I got the message but what happen to the original owner?" Yugi asked, the child with a twenty-six years old soul. "The real Yuki and I merge together, so I'm both Sensui and Yuki." The tri hair boy only can nod his head. "But tell me how you brainwash my grandfather?"

"Well, you know your grandfather and my grandfather were old classmates, yet pals. Both Yuki's parents were on a business trip and grandpa had gone on a cruise, well that explains the whole theory part."

"That not the only part I want to know, I also want to know what happen on the way to the hospital." The grey head face paled a bit. "Cause what I read on the newspaper subtitle 'Boy raisin from his death.'"

Yuki/Sensui sweat drop when Yugi gave him, 'where that story' look. "Okay, okay, it happen…………"

FLASHBACK

A nurse was doing CPR on the body of Yuki, as the heart monitor shows a flat line. "It's no used, it's still flat line." As one of the nurse flip over a page and started to write.

"Die on 21 th January xxxx at 2:45 pm by a run and go car accident………" But before she could finish writing, the body of Yuki started to move.

Yuki/Sensui's eyes snapped open as the heart monitor started to go wild, the kid sat up smiling. "It's a just a joke, a joke………" Getting off the bloody bed and walk out of the room, when he step out of the room one of the nurse unfroze herself "But I thought…………" What shocked the nurse is that Yuki was gone. "Is it m or did that boy really raised from the dead?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"So I hide on the ceiling to prevent to be found." Sensui explained as Yugi who just at him. "I wonder what would Ryou will say?"

* * *

In Domino High 

When the school reopens, Yugi who has his head on the table. "Hey, Yugi." Lifting his sleepy head to see a greeting Kurama. "Hi Kurama, what's up?" Before he could reply. "Yugi! Have you heard an eight years old kid is coming here!" Ryou bulged in as Joey pushed the spiky boy aside who landed on Kurama. "I hope the kid is a cute girl." Then Tristan bonked Joey.

"Ow! What you do that for?" Joey growled at Tristan who just rolled his eyes. "All you can think is cute girls."

"Oh, now it's me who thinks of cute girls what about you? All girls you see are always loved at first sight."

As Joey and Tristan were be able to eat each other's necks if the teacher didn't step into the class. "Class, sit down!" Magically the whole class rushed towards their seat waiting for the teacher to start. "We have a new student, his name is Yuki Uotani."

Yuki/Sensui walked into the class beaming with a huge smile. "Hi!" Every single girl in the classroom fell for the cute eight years old, as to every boy in the classroom except for Yugi, Ryou and Kurama glade at the small boy. "Now he's just a little kid so take real good care of him…………"

The teacher looks through her file before looking up to the young boy. "So Yuki? Where do you want to sit?" Yuki's grey eyes scanned the class as many girls tried to get the cute boy to sit beside them.

"Over here Yuki! You could sit next to me!" A girl pointed the table beside her. "Hey, that's my seat!" Once" The girl push the original person off his chair and onto the floor………… "Now it's not."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The teacher slammed her books on the table making the whole class jump in a fright. "Is this how you behave in front of a child?"

All the students had their head bow in shame of what they did……… "Yuki, since that all the students can't make up their mind, I want you to sit next to Ryou." Yuki's face beam with pleasure as he bounce towards his seat but all the eyes of the girls gave death glare to poor Ryou, whose has his head low on the table scribbling nonsense on his paper…………

"But also I assign a senior to take Yuki around the school." Making all the students on the edgy of who will take the cute child around the school. "Shuuichi Minamino."

Kurama stood up. "Hai?"

"You be Yuki Uotani's senior." Kurama bowed his head in polite position. "Thank you teacher, I will guide Uotani till he's familiar with the school." As Kurama though 'how hard could an eight years old be?' The teacher when back to her teaching, unknown to everyone except Yugi and Ryou, they both saw Yuki/Sensui had an evil grin on his face.

'This spells trouble.'

* * *

As classes when on, Ryou who was about to fall asleep a pieces of crashed paper bounded from his head to his desk. His fist instinct was to find out who threw that when he caught Yugi mouthing him. 'Open it.' 

Opening up the crushed paper as it writes. 'Ryou? Should we tell your brother about Yuki's behaviour?'

Ryou scribble on the paper and crushed it, when the teacher was not looking he dropped the crushed paper on the floor and kick it to Yugi's feet. Slowly picking up the paper which have a big 'NA……… (Means no.) Let's just relax and watch the show………' A smile crack appeared on Yugi's face as he scribbles on the same paper, then crushing it then threw it as it go stuck on Ryou's spiky hair.

Ryou slowly took out the stuck paper ball from his hair. 'Sure, but hopefully you remember to bring a big bag of popcorn with lots of cheese on it…………' Ryou's face turned green instantly.

'Popcorn with cheese? Yugi you have a wield tastes.'

* * *

Outside domino high, two gangsters like stood outside the school. "Hey Kuwabara? Are you sure this is the school?" A gangster in green uniform asked the one in blue uniform. "I'm sure Kurama gave us the correct address…………" 

"Give me that!" The one in green snatches the paper form Kuwabara's hands. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke looks from the paper to Kuwabara. "You're right………"

Yusuke threw the piece of paper, digging his hands into his pocket. "Let's go and met Kurama." But before they could move in to the school…………

"STOP! You are littering the place." In one fluid motion Yusuke grabbed hold of the student's collar that dared to stop him.

Yusuke gave the student an angry glare. "Do you see me littering?" The student pale and shook his head as the greed uniform bully dropped the scared person. "Good now leave us." As Kuwabara and him walked into the school…

"Are other school students enter the school?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara walked pasted a boy changing room, as the red head elbowed the dark hair. "Hey Yusuke………." Kuwabara pointed.

"Okay, Let's get some uniforms, or we'll never be able to meet Kurama." As an evil smile crawled up on his face.

* * *

Ryou's head suddenly shot up. 

/ There's an unfamiliar power ki come here, are they friends of Kurama or enemies/

_I pick enemies._

"What's the matter Ryou?" Yugi asked as Ryou monitor Yugi to get behind him, as his sliver hair grew sharper with his brown eyes trained to the door. 'Better play safe then be a dead fox forthe second time.'

When the door was wide open, spikes shot out form his hair, Yusuke ducked the dangerous spike but………

"WA!"

Unlucky for Kuwabara, he was leaning against the wall with the spike dangerously closed to his neck. (If Ryou fire his spikes an inch nearer, Kuwabara be a pit cushion.)

"Kurama! Look before you shoot!"

Ryou gave them a weird look. "I'm not Kurama." As the words flew from Ryou's mouth, Kuwabara's Rei Ken (Spirit Sword) appeared in his hand, while Yusuke got his Rei Gan. (Spirit gun)

"Who are you impostor? Where are you keeping Kurama, if you do any………" Before Yusuke could finish his sentence, Ryou lifted his arm as spikes shot out form his hair.

"Where are you aiming at kid?" Ryou just pointed to the black board. "Can't you read?" Both the sprite detectives turned to where Ryou was pointing. 'I'M HIS BROTHER.'

"Come I'll show you where Kurama is." The two knew that is best to keep their mouth shut and followed Ryou and the hidden Yugi out of the classroom.

When the four of them left, a teacher when into the class………… to get a shock of her life.

"What happen to the board?"

* * *

Ryou, Yugi, Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking to who know where, the black hair boy caught Ryou's hair which was a bit sharp aiming at the two of them telling them: Attack me, you get what's coming.' 

But the sliver hair's attention was driven away from the two when he saw his twin rushing towards them. "BRO!"

"HIDE!" Without another word, Ryou dragged Yugi into an empty classroom, while Kurama grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara before rushing into the classroom.

"What's the matter?" The question was answered when a bunch of girls in different shapes and sizes rushed passed the classroom. "Get him! Where'd he go? He must have gone that way!"

Kurama gave them a look that said 'Do that answer it?' while panting slightly. "But I don't understand why all the girls are angry of you, I thought all the girls fall for you."

"Not this time, all the girls in this school are more interested in an eight years."

"Don't tell me that a fox demon like you can't handle a human kid?" The red head gave Yusuke a death glare. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I accept the challenge! Where's the brat now?" Yusuke asked, just when Kurama pointed behind them, the two of them turned around to see Yuki eating a big bowl of jelly. "Hmmm, yummy!"

"Yugi!" The grey boy jumped on Yugi as he abandons his desert; Yusuke watch the kid who he thought is just a kid. "Nothings wrong with the kid."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Kuwabara…..……" Kuwabara and Yusuke look back at the kid who was still smiling innocently as Yugi wipe his mouth. 'What a good kid.' But………

"Who are you old men?" Both of the student face alls at the language coming out form the kid mouth.

* * *

In the Park 

Hiei who was tossing a bottle with a pick liquid up and down, thinking what to do with it………

FLASHBACK

Kurama whose tossed a bottle towards Hiei. "This is a recovering, it's going to help you to recover your lost memories." Hiei gave Kurama a confuse look. "Recover my lost memories?"

"I did some research on your problem, and it's an effect of a brainwash and that effect must have block out some of your memories." Kurama explained as he pointed to the bottle. "That liquid will be able to remover that effect and you be able to regain your hidden memories." After all his explanation the fox left Hiei sitting on the tree to his thoughts.

End of Flashback

Hiei toss the bottle into the air a bit to hard. "Auh!" Losing his balance on the branch while trying to the falling bottle.

**BONK!**

Hiei landed on the ground with a huge thud as the bottle landed safely in his hands. 'Might as well do what Kurama said…………'

Hiei open the bottle as a very sweet smell hit his sensitive nose. 'Trust the fox to making things so sweet………' He gulped down the liquid as he emptied the bottle; flashes of memories filled his head, they came so fast that he dropped the emptied bottle and was knocked out cold………

"Hikara………I………I've…………finally found you…………"

* * *

After school 

Yuki decided to cling onto Ryou as they were going home with Yugi, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama is also cling onto his lost twin and giving death glares at the younger boy whose smiling ear to ear. While Yusuke and Kuwabara where chatting among themselves.

"You know although Yuki is small for his age, sure got a dirty mouth." Kuwabara told Yusuke who nodded his head as Yugi overheard the conversation. "You know Yuki maybe rude, it's just that he don't how to express his feeling towards strangers." Yugi explained to the two gangsters.

'That brat? Don't know how to express feelings? NAH!' The two had an annoying look, while Yugi just smile at their expression. When they reach to the traffic light an odd yet cold shiver ran down their spine.

'Why do this Ki so familiar?' As the whole group tense at the unknown presents, Yusuke and Kuwabara got ready to attack; Kurama got his hand in his hair. 'Whoever is going to attack us, he sure is stupid to have his Ki signature everyway, not to mention in broad daylight.' Ryou thought but unknown to all of them a black hole silence open behind Yugi and a pair of hands grab Yugi, by coving the young duelling king's mouth preventing him from screaming…………

"Hm! Hm! HM!"

Everyone turned around to find Yugi been dragged into the black hole with the pair of hands and vanished.

'Is that Itsuki?' But what do he want with………Oh no. 'Yuki/ Sensui asked himself, his eyes then widen realizing the reason…………

"Did everyone got that?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, I saw a big black hole thingy and a pair of white hands and Yugi gone." Yuki answered with an innocent look but inside him he was screaming with panic.

A black blur appeared in front of them (Of course it's Hiei), scaring all of them if you don't count Kurama but the fox notice something different about fire demon………… There were emotions in his eyes.

"What happen here?" Still contain his cool yet cold voice.

Yuki ran towards Hiei. "Hi, Old man!" The fire demon raised an eyebrow at the small grey child. "Who is this?"

"Yuki Uotani, he the very first eight years old to reach teenage knowledge." Kurama answered, Hiei looked back at the kid smiling with pride.

"Whatever kid……………" Yuskue and Kuwabara's mouth dropped and open like a fish out of water, the fire demon grabbed Yuki who gave him an annoying look. "What happen here? Kid."

"Black hole, white hands, Yugi gone………" Hiei them smile at the young boy. (Get it, smile! A real smile!) "Thank you kido."

This rally surprised all of them. 'Maybe his hidden memories are emotions…………' But Hiei's cheerful smile turned into his evil self. "It's a 100 that is Itsuki, damn that gatekeeper…………" Kuwabara answered not knowing there's an angry look on the fire demon's face. "I recognise that Ki anywhere, but why he…………"

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY DO YOU ALL LET HIM BE CAPTURED?" Kuwabara was cut short when Hiei yelled at the group.

"Since when you care for humans?" Yusuke asked, while Hiei chose to keep quite at the question. "Let's calm down! We deal with this at the park." Kurama stepped into the quarrel.

"Anyway, you're showing a very bad example to the child." Kurama gave Yuskue a glare.

"Yuki, do you mind going home by yourself?" The younger boy nods his head in agreement as he crossed the road and vanished into the crowds.

"Okay, guys we have to get Yugi back. Does anyone know how to get to Makai?" Yusuke just grinned. "The last time is the gatekeeper opened it, we can make a tear to open." The fox nodded.

"Okay, we go to Domino park and we'll try to open the gate and…………"

"I want to go with you!" Everyone's attention when to Ryou whose now pleading Kurama.

"But Ryou, I can't what if you get hurt?"

"Yugi is my friend." Ryou giving Kurama the puppy eyes attacked, while the fox just sigh. "I repeat I don't want you to get hurt." Kurama replied coolly. "And I don't want you to do something stupid!" Ryou yelled.

"But, but you never fought the guy, this enemy is strong."

Then a golden glow surround Ryou. "How can you be so sure, when we never got the chance to show that creep our power!"

"Huh………… Oh……… Bakura………" Ryou had switch with Bakura. 'Great, I have two hard head brothers who are really stubborn.'

"Okay, you can come along, but stay at the background so you wouldn't get hurt……………" As the whole group ran to the direction of the park but……………

* * *

Yuki who was hiding in the ally watching the group as Kurama who was quarrelling with is twin. 

"I repeat I don't want you to get hurt." Kurama had his eyes close as he replied coolly. "And I don't want you to do something stupid!" Yuki watches his friend yelling at his brother.

"But, but you never fought the guy, this enemy is strong."

"How can you be so sure, when we never got the chance to show that creep our power!" Yuki first time saw Ryou's spike hair grew even sharper then a knife. (It can cut through anything.)

"Huh………… Oh……… Bakura………" Yuki watches Kurama who shook his head at the more spike up Ryou. "Okay, you can come along, but stay at the background so you wouldn't get hurt……………" As Kurama lead the group to the park, but unknown to them Yuki followed.

When they reach to Domino Park, Kuwabara got ready his Jigen Tou (Dimensional sword) as he torn a dimension in to the makai and the group jumped in. The torn to the other world is still open when they jumped in Yuki who got out from his hiding place and now stood in front of the closing torn. 'Maybe it's not a good idea………'

But then a picture of Sugoraku slipped into his mind. 'No! I can't if I go home without Yugi, his grandfather will surly asked me.'

Looking back at the closing hole. "I rather risk my neck them my ears.'

Using his sprit energy to stop the closing hole, that gives him time to jump into the portal before it close shut. A predestine who happen to have a walk in the park also saw the whole opening and closing just fainted after the portal closes.

* * *

In Makai 

The Group landed onto the ground of the demon world. "Okay! Hey Kuwabara can you open another portal, this time to the gatekeeper's lair?" Yusuke asked but all Kuwabara did was sat on the ground with his head bow low. "Yusuke, did you forgot that whenever Kuwabara use his Jigen Tou. He will lose energy?" Kurama reminded him about the orange head's condition.

"Oh yeah, How are we going to find that gatekeeper and that three colour hair boy?" Yusuke asked again. "Walk there." A voice answered.

"But this is the demon world, there's……… hey who say that?" Yusuke asked as he eye everyone. "Not me." Everyone replied while Kuwabara weakly shook his head.

Then Ryou felt a tug on his uniform, he look down to see an innocent Yuki……………… "YUKI?"

Kurama's face turned red in rage. "What are you doing here?" Yuki replied Kurama with a bored look on his face. "You didn't tell me I couldn't come."

"But I did tell you to go home!" Yuki closed his eyes. "I have two chose, one is get nagging by Yugi's grandfather, the other is join you guys in this wild gooses chase, so I pick door number two."

Kurama have a look that he was about to blow when Yuki who was clearing his throat. "There's a monster behind you………"

"Where got? How can we believe a boy who cried wolf?"

True and unknown to all of them except Yuki, a monster step silently behind all of them as a trail of saliva slide down and onto Ryou's shoulder.

"Ewww! Gross…………" Cleaning off the big smelly saliva, but as a thought strike them looking up to see a growling monster…………

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Yusuke and Ryou have dash for their life, while Hiei pick up Kuwabara by the collar that leaves Kurama with little Yuki. While the monster chase after them, but the whole group kick the sand up as it hit the monster bring it to confusion as it stop chasing the group.

"?"

* * *

The group ran blindly not know that the monster behind them had stop chasing, but they did stop at the edge of a cliff. 

"Hey! Put me down!" Kuwabara wince. "Are you sure you want me to drop you there?" Hiei asked as he kicked a stone into the river below, which melted and dissolved.

"EEERRR! NO! Don't put me down! Don't put me down!" Grabbing hold of Hiei's arm under his mercy. "Now, where are we?"

"By the looks of it……………… We are lost. Thanks to that monster." Yusuke complain, while Yuki's eyes caught a shadow. "Is that Yugi?" Everybody turned to where Yuki was pointing to find a transparent figure that looks like an adult Yugi.

'Yami.'

_PHARAOH!_

Quickly find me. - Yami had sent a telepath to them. "But how to find you?" Yami gave Ryou a look. - What is the ring for? -

"For tracking the…………Oh! I get it." But Yami had disappeared when Ryou answered the question, everyone now turned towards Ryou. "You got what?"

"My Millenium Ring can track down other item holder, while Yugi has his Millenium Puzzle." There were 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' as Ryou explained to them.

"Where is the ring now?" Hiei asked………… "I think I left it at home…………

_In your pocket._

/ My pocket/

_If you don't believe me go and check._

Ryou did as he was told, he dug into his pocket as his fingers hit something cold. "Found it!"

Ryou pulled out the millennium Ring, as in order the millennium ring's cones went mad. Each cone was pointing in different direction. "Now what?"

/ Bakura? What happen/

_The demon world has different strong energy, that's why the ring was attracted to them._

/ Then how to get it to track down Yugi's puzzle/

_…………………_

As the millennium ring gave out a soft glow. "Hey! GET BACK TO WORK!" Bakura gave his millennium ring a box.

/Bakura, please don't hit so hard, my hand ow/ Ryou shook his hand in his soul room and moaning in pain.

After that good punch the millennium ring's cones pointed to the floor.

"Huh?"

Bakura was about to give his item another punch when the floor around him collapse and…………………

"AAHHHH!"

"RYOU!" Kurama saw his little brother disappeared in the hole below him.

"RYOU!"

TBC

* * *

Okay this story is done, finally…. But it's not the end. So please review like it hate it just review kkk. Also very sorry that I didn't post this up sooner. 


End file.
